Test of Love: The Rules
by John M. Nox
Summary: Tsuna finds a book containig certain secrets on how to make his closest guardians stronger by making them fall in love with him, this brings great pleasure and guilt to Tsuna. 8059, 8027, 80100, 5927, 59100, 27100. Warning Lemon.
1. A very interesting book

Author's notes: First of all I don't own any of the characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, that being said this is pretty much my first attempt at witing a fanfic and I hope you enjoy it, I really like the anime and well I might as well tell you now in most of my stories there will be love relationships, could be straight, yaoi or even yuri.

Also English isn't my native language so you'll see some grammatical errors here and there but ill promise I'll get better.

"TEST OF LOVE"

FIRST CHAPTER

EVERYTHING BEGINS

_Tsuna is now the twenty five years old and head of the Vongola family, most of his guardians are out on missions except for his closest ones: the sun, the rain and the storm. Like any other day Tsuna is doing some research in the mansion's library with Reborn._

-You've grown a lot in the past years Tsuna and well I have to admit you've become a true Family Boss.

-That means a lot coming from such a strict tutor like you Reborn.

-I am no longer your tutor, I'm your friend.

-Thank you- said Tsuna walking over to Reborn wanting to give him a hug.

Tsuna didn't notice the leg of the table and tripped taking a bunch of books down with him.

-You may be a Boss in the outside but you will always have the "No-Good" aura around you. Try not to be the clumsiest person alive, for the sake of the Family.

Tsuna hadn't been listening at Reborn's rant because he had been focusing on the cover of a book that fell on his head.

-Reborn what's this?-Tsuna asked showing his tiny friend a book that had the title "Test of love".

Tsuna handed over the book to Reborn he took the book and opened it.

-I've never heard of something called a "Test of Love" among the Vongola but it's kind of weird that it's written in Japanese and not Italian –he said closing the book and giving it back to Tsuna.

-I'm going to read it.- Said Tsuna with a bit of excitement in his eyes.

-Why? It could be fake.

-I know but it sounds interesting and besides I'm really bored. You know being around here doing paperwork doesn't really yell "EXCITEMENT"

-Whatever, I don't know how you can be bored with Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto here. They sure do make a lot of noise even in soundproof rooms. When you finish reading the book, tell me what it is about.

-Sure. But I thought you didn't care. - Replied Tsuna with a playful look.

-Tsuna, I may not be your tutor any longer but I can still kick your ass.-Saying this Reborn left the library and left Tsuna with the book.

_Two weeks later._

Tsuna had just finished reading the book and the expression on his face showed concern, curiosity and surprise to say the least. Hnever thought among the secrets of the Vongola there was such a thing, but then again if Reborn didn't know about it there was always the possibility it was fake.

-So did you finish reading the book?- Asked Reborn while entering the library and sitting in the chair.

-Sure did.

-What's it about?

-It pretty much tells you how to make your guardians stronger but apparently it only works with the closest ones in your heart.

-Power is something that you need in the mafia Tsuna, you should consider doing it.

-Let me finish, it isn't called "Test of Love" because of nothing, apparently The Vongola Rings act different when the person using them is in love, something about the will to fight. To make them stronger I need to ...well...hmmmm...make them fall in love with me.

-What do you mean in love?

-Love as in lovers love, love as in french kissing love. - Tsuna was ashamed to talk about it in front of Reborn he may be older and wiser but he still looked like a baby.

-I see- Reborn replied with a serious face.

-I'll go throw the book out.

-No! - Reborn ordered- Like I said before power is something you need in the mafia Tsuna, you will do it just in case. Look I'm going to have a new student for a few days and that implies leaving the country, when I get back I want your three guardians here drooling over you.

-Sorry but no, Reborn they're my friends I can't play with their feelings like if they were my toys.

But Reborn hadn't heard a word, he left, Tsuna didn't have a choice he preferred to give it a shot and fail miserably than to face Reborn's wrath. For a moment there Tsuna was really worried he had to tell the whole truth to the Arcobaleno, not only did he had to make his guardians fall in love with him, but also his guardians had to fall for each other.

Later that afternoon Tsuna had to come to realize something, he wasn't going to do it just because of the fact that Reborn told him to, but because he wanted, he had always felt something for his three guardians and this was the perfect opportunity to give it a shot.

After taking a little break Tsuna was in the library once again, he had come to the conclusion that if he was going to do it he was going to do it right, he had made a list in which there was the order it would all happen:

-_Gokudera_

_(More than once Tsuna had found himself checking out his Right hand man, but not all was lust, Tsuna couldn't imagine his life without him, he had always been there for him and Tsuna wanted to return the favor.)_

_-Yamamoto_

_(No matter how dark the situation looked Tsuna could always count on his smile, that smile that had made him blush a lo in the past few years, that smile that had always made him want to smile too.)_

_-Gokudera and Yamamotyo_

_(Even though they're always fighting Tsuna never actually believed any of them actually held a grudge over the other and besides he wanted them to learn that between hate and love there's only one step)_

_-Ryohei_

_(Tsuna respected his big brother and that's the reason it seemed so hard to play with him like that but there was something in him that made Tsuna always want more, something that mad Tsuna look at his big brother with other than fraternal love, something that always made Tsuna head for the EXTREME!!)_

_-Yamamoto and Ryohei_

_(Both being sportsmen, Tsuna thought that this might not be so hard but the fact that when they were together they didn't seem to bother one another, something that made Tsuna suspect there was more there than meets the eye.)_

_-Gokudera and Ryohei_

_("This is going to be hard" Tsuna thought, those two were always at each others throat and didn't seem to really like each other but knowing his friends he knew that the reason they fight so much is either because they want to hide somthing or they're hiding something.)_

Tsuna was interrupted by the sound of knocking coming form the door. He looked over at the clock and saw that they were almost ten o'clock just how much time had he been thinking about this?

-Come in.

-Hey Tenth, were going to go out for dinner and you're coming with us-Gokudera said grabbing Tsuna's hand.

-You've been working to the EXTREME!!

-What are you working on anyway?-Yamamoto asked trying to see what was in the paper that Tsuna had in his hand.

Tsuna took a moment to see the three most important people right in front of him, he couldn't help to let out a big smile. He grabbed the list, folded it and put it in his shirt's front pocket.

-A project that's very close to my heart-Tsuna answered with a loving look in his eyes- So what are we eating?

-Pasta to the EXTREME!!-Ryohei yelled.

-Not again!!- The other three said in unison.


	2. The Storm claims the Sky

Authors Note: Just a quick warning there's going to be Lemon in the next chapters so beware also I'd like to thank "xwooshx" for being my first review. With that being say enjoy!!

--

SECOND CHAPTER

"The Storm Claims the Sky"

At dinner Tsuna was having a lot of fun (despite the fact that this was the fiftieth time they were eating pasta) they were laughing, eating and drinking (some more than others). Yes, everyone was having lots of fun, except for one person who sat quietly at the table smiling at his the others, that person being Tsuna.

-You ok Tsuna? - asked Yamamoto with a look of concern on his eyes.

-You seem quiet, too quiet – continued Gokudera – If there's anything I can do please don't hesitate to ask Tenth!!

-It's just . . . well . . . I love you guys so much – replied Tsuna without knowing what he was saying.

When he realized what he said he immediately closed his eyes and covered his mouth with his hands. What had he just said?! No one just blurts that out, especially when you're not even drunk yet!! He refused to open his eyes; he knew that if he did he would see his friends walking away and mocking him.

His thoughts of regrets were interrupted by the warm touch of a hand on his head and another on his shoulder, he slowly opened his eyes and saw his three guardians smiling at him, at the same time discovering that Yamamoto was holding his head and Gokudera rubbing his shoulder. Tsuna immediately tried to apologize over the last words he had said.

-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I was just a little con – he was interrupted over the words of his Right Hand Man.

-Don't worry Juddaime – he said once again rubbing his hand on his shoulder.

-We love you too, to the EXTREME!!

-After all you are our Family's boss and close friend – replied Yamamoto.

But Tsuna hadn't meant that kind of love, the type of love that Tsuna felt over his three friends was the kind that makes you want to rip their clothes off and pin them on the table, however he didn't feel like explaining to the table why he was being turned on by the touch of Gokudera's and Yamamoto's hand on his body either.

The dinner ended and everyone went home on their own car, except for Gokudera who had been drinking a little too much whine and was "intoxicated" to say the list. Tsuna offered to drive him home while the other two went to sleep.

When they arrived at Gokudera's apartment Tsuna put him on the bed, took off his shoes and covered him with a blanket. After that he took a walk around the apartment, he saw the black carpet, the modern kitchen and the big dinner table in the dining room, but most of all what caught his attention the most was a picture of him and Gokudera laughing when they were still in high school, Tsuna grinned over the picture seeing just how much they had both changed over the years.

Tsuna needed something to relax, being in his platonic love's apartment and so close to his bed had made him a little "jumpy" to say the least, so he poured some whisky and sat in the leather couch that was next to Gokudera's bed, without knowing he fell asleep, seeing the silver haired boy rest so quietly had made the evening just perfect.

When he woke up he saw a pair of eyes staring at him and a wide smile on Gokudera's face, he was wide awake but without making a sound.

-You awake Juddaime? - Gokudera greeted him with a smile

-Yeah, I must have fallen asleep without knowing, wait aren't you hangover? You drank quite a bit last night. – said Tsuna realizing that the man didn't show any of the symptoms of a someone who had drank as much as he did last night.

-Well, after eating so much poison-cooking as a child you develop a strong body – he replied laughing – about that, I'm sorry you saw me in that state it's just that last night something special happened and well, I got a little carried away.

-What do you mean?

-Well, with your love speech and all – answered Gokudera.

-Right – Tsuna couldn't hide how much he was blushing so he tried making an excuse – Well I have to go to work, don't worry I'll tell everyone you're not feeling well and you won't be able to come to work.

-I've already done that, Juddaime – he said in a shy way – I called in sick for both of us. Seeing as you fell asleep I thought you might want to rest for the day.

Tsuna's instinct told him that there couldn't be a better time for the "Test of Love", at least not one very soon. He wanted to at least try to claim the silver haired man's heart.

-Yeah, well now that you mention it I've been thinking and ... - he was thinking of a way for saying it without sounding to forward - I have a request, an order and a question to ask you.

Gokudera blinked in surprise and replied: "Sure"

-First the request – Tsuna said as he sat next to him on the bed – would you mind if I called you Hayato?, I mean after we've been through so long I kind of thought that-

-Please do!! – Gokudera said without a doubt but with blush all over his face – I would be honored Juddaime.

-That's the order, right there, I order you to call me Tsuna. - He said with a smile knowing that Gokudera couldn't disobey him.

-I can't do that Juddaime, it goes against my principals.

-Please? – Tsuna said with a pout on his face.

-Ok... I'll try... Tsuna – Just saying it made Gokudera blush even more.

-And finally the question... you see... this is kind of embarrassing – Tsuna said looking away.

-Please tell me, I'll be happy to help.

-Coulyouteachmehowtokisssomeone? – Tsuna blurted out.

-What?

-Could you teach me how to kiss someone? – Tsuna looked away even more.

-Why do you ask me that?

-Well seeing how good you are with the ladies, I thought you would be a marvelous teacher. – Tsuna said blushing more and going back to Gokudera's eyes.

-Yeah but that's not because I want to.

An uncormfortable silence fell between the two and Tsuna could feel the tension inbetween and decided that he had gone out of line and that might as well give up so he stood up and said:

-I take it back, sorry to disturb you, I should know better than to ask for such a thing, Hayato.

He was about to leave when Gokudera heard his name being said by his mouth he felt chills on his mind and said:

-I'll do it, but in exchange would you please tell who that person is?

-What person?

-It's obvious you want to learn because of someone.

-Sure, you get to know who that person is.

-Ok, so . . . I can't . . . really explain it theorically . . . so I'll have to kiss you, you ok with that, Tsuna?- asked Gokudera scratching his neck.

When he heard "Tsuna" coming out of his mouth Tsuna couldn't help but to feel happy, that word just felt so right on his voice

-Yeah, I'll be fine. – Tsuna approached Gokudera and looked him in the eyes.

-Ok so. . . I'll start, don't do anything just relax.

Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's face and pressed his lips against it, then both opened their mouths and played with their tongues. Without realizing it had been over a minute they parted. Tsuna spoke first:

-Well that was certainly . . . special – Tsuna said hoping that Gokudera didn't regret doing it.

-Let's do it one more time but this time try to imitate me. – he replied, he couldn't get enough of his boss's lips.

-Are you sure?

-Yeah, don't worry. - He replied trying to hide his desire.

They kissed once again, but this time Tsuna had to participate, trying to make Gokudera feel like he had made him feel before. Tsuna felt so happy to be doing it, he loved those lips, he loved that face, he loved that body, that body that Tsuna was dying to get his hands on. It didn't take long before he put his hands under Gokudera's shirt, feeling that skin that was driving him nuts. Gokudera suddenly realized what was happening and took control of the situation, he backed away.

-That was really good, Tsuna – he said ignoring the fact that Tsuna had basically groped him.

-You wanna know who that person is right?

-I don't need to, Kyoko-chan will be very pleased – Gokudera replied while walking away.

Tsuna launched himself to Gokudera, hugged him and whispered in his ear:

"It's you, it's always been you"

They kissed once again, only this time Gokudera didn't hold back, he put passion in every move his tongue made. That passion let to both being on the carpet floor still kissing only gasping for air when necessary.

-Are you sure Tsuna? – Gokudera asked hoping not to see regret on Tsuna's eyes.

-Last night you made me the happiest man alive by just letting me watch you sleep – Tsuna said with all honesty, then switched to a more playful way – Now, I've been horny as hell since last night when you were rubbing my shoulder, anything you can do about that?

They both took off their clothes and moved over to the bed, needless to say they were horny and the feeling of both erections rubbing one another wasn't helping at hiding it. Gokudera started kissing his way down Tsuna's stomach, nibbling in his ear and then playing around his nipples

-Hayato are you sure you wanna do this? - Tsuna asked seeing as his partner was about to put his mouth around his erection.

Gokudera nodded and starting sucking Tsuna's dick, sending loud moans and gasps of pleasures through his mouth. It felt marvelous, it was making Tsuna feel it was too good to be truth. After a while he wanted to warn him that he was going to cum but the repeated motions of Gokudera's mouth made it impossible. When he finally released hi load he swallowed most of all and immediately went back to his lover's lips, those lips that had left him wanting more.

-You still have a little here – Tsuna said as he licked Gokudera's left cheek. Then he nibbled in his ear and whispered – "I want you, please."

He didn't waste any time and opened Tsuna's legs, rubbing his inner thighs.

-I'll try not to hurt you.

-It's ok if you do, love hurts sometimes. - The fact that he didn't react to the word love made him feel that this was not just sex.

Gokudera penetrated him slowly, Tsuna let out a moan of pleasure, so much pleasure.

-I don't ever want to see you hurt - Gokudera told him – not at least it's because of me proving how much I love you.

Tsuna being his first time felt pain, a kind of pain that was soon overpowered by the tons of pleasure that came after every thrust Gokudera gave, every withdrawal made Tsuna loose his mind. Every time Gokudera's dick touched that place inside him, it drove him insane, he wanted it forever, he wanted him forever. The orgasm came which made Gokudera release inside Tsuna making feel complete a feeling that he would always remember.

Gokudera fell next to Tsuna, feeling his chest and his heartbeat, running his hand over his hair. Tsuna tried to stand up but the pain didn't let him so he ended up falling back on the bed. Gokudera was wondering why Tsuna had tried to leave just like that; he didn't wait long before he knew why.

-I'm sorry – tried to explain Tsuna seeing the hurtful look on his eyes – I've heard you don't like to cuddle.

He tried to stand up again but this time something besides the pain didn't let him, it had been Gokudera's hand what was stopping him.

-You shouldn't believe everything you hear – he answered, he placed Tsuna's head over his chest and kissed his forehead.

-So did I do well? – Tsuna asked with shyness on his face.

-You did great. – Gokudera smiled.

The day went on and they made love several times, not wanting to let go of each other, not wanting to make the other go away. They fell asleep when the night came; it had been the best day for both of them.

Tsuna had succeeded on making Gokudera fall in love with him, what he didn't know was he had always been in love with him, he just needed to feel that that Tsuna loved him exactly the same way. Which is the reason of why when he heard last night's love speech he felt happy with hopes of it being true.

The next day Gokudera woke up alone on his bed, Tsuna was in the kitchen, trying to figure out whether to tell him about the test or not, he couldn't concentrate when he felt a warm kiss on his shoulder and some hands around his waist.

-How did you sleep? – Tsuna asked.

-I would've been better if you had stayed next to me- Gokudera answered while kissing his neck.

-I'm sorry about that, I couldn't sleep.

-Today its Sunday, you can skip work.

Tsuna turned around and claimed those lips once again.

-How about we go to my place?

-Sure I'd lov- They were interrupted by the sound of Gokudera's cell phone ringing, he searched for it on his pants that were on the floor and took the call in the living room, after a while he came back in an angry mood.

-That stupid cow!! – He yelled.

-What's up with Lambo?

-He needs me to go help him with his assignment.

-But he's in England right now, you would have to get on a plane to- Tsuna paused figuring out why he was upset, he didn't want to leave his side.

-I know. - Gokudera said with a painful look on his face.

-Will you go?

-I have to – He answered grabbing Tsuna's hand and kissing it – as much as I hate to admit it that stupid cow is important to the family.

-Promise me you will be ok.

-Only if you promised that the night I get back I'll see you naked on my bed.

None of them said anything, the kiss in which they melted was a sign of agreement but also of farewell.

After exiting Gokudera's apartment Tsuna got in his car and suddenly hit the steering wheel yelling: Dammit!! He felt so wrong betraying Gokudera like that especially after yesterday but it had been necessary since he had been the one to call Lambo and told him to take Gokudera along with him. He took out the list and with a pen crossed over "Gokudera", tears went down his cheeks, he was sorry but he had to take care of Yamamoto next and he couldn't have done it with Gokudera next to him.

As much as he wanted his smell, his presence but most of all his body there with him.

--

Authors Note: How about it? I know it's a little weird but like I said before this is my first fanfic and I kind of think that I got a little better.

But my first question would have to be: Did you like the lemon? I mean the way I described it, it's new to me so it was harder than what had imagined it to be.

If you say I didn't do it right I'll clean the next chapters, seeing as how the rest will also have lemon.

Well bye and please review!!


	3. Rain isn't always so bad

Author's note: I'd like once again to remind anyone that this chapter has Lemon and yaoi, those of you who can't handle it please leave…………………………………. Ready? Ok enjoy.

Third Chapter

"Rain isn't always so bad"

Tsuna was an emotional wreck, on one side he was happy that his love for Gokudera was responded accordingly but on the other he felt awful cheating on him while he was away. He tried not to think about it, but every time he turned down one of Gokudera's calls from London tears started pouring down his eyes and couldn't stop sobbing.

For a while he thought about stopping the Test of Love and just enjoy his life next to his new lover but that feeling didn't last very long, he knew that his heart was torn apart in three separate pieces, one for each of his beloved guardians, he didn't love Gokudera more than he loved Yamamoto or Ryohei. He knew that he had already started something and Tsuna never thought of himself as a quitter.

With his new resolution in mind and a lot of courage he started planning for when Yamamoto's turn came to take the Test, however he didn't have a strategy quite figured out until he saw a deck of cards sitting on his desk, he was busy trying to figure out who had forgotten them there when the idea hit him, it was a plan than left almost no room for error and forced Tsuna to show a side of himself that was only to be used when doing Mafia business but nevertheless still a plan.

Tsuna made some calls and arranged for Yamamoto to take the night shift guarding the inside of the house, that meaning that it would only be the two of them inside the house for the rest of the night. He made sure the employer didn't tell Yamamoto who had arranged the schedule.

Around 11:30 pm Tsuna grabbed the deck of cards and a bottle of whine and headed for Yamamoto's post on the first floor. When he arrived he saw him sitting on the chair with his feet on the desk and his eyes closed, Tsuna came to the conclusion that he was sleeping so he headed back to his room, that is until he heard Yamamoto react:

-Hey Tsuna, you ok? - Yamamoto asked inviting him to come into the surveillance room.

--Yeah, just came down to see how you were doing, but I see you're tired so I want bother you anyway.

The fact that Yamamoto was sleeping during work didn't bother Tsuna because he knew that his post was more a formality than a necessity, with several guards outside and an infrared alarm around the house a guard inside had rarely something to worry about.

-Please don't go! - Yamamoto blurted out

Tsuna and Yamamoto were both surprised at how that last phrase sounded like he really really needed him there. Yamamoto trying to hide the last statement asked pointing at Tsuna's hand:

-What's that?

-Well it's something I thought might make your shift a little more entertaining. - Answered Tsuna showing the deck of cards and the bottle of whine. – But you should know I only play poker when something is on the line.

Yamamoto was surprised at Tsuna's behavior, he hadn't ever seen him like that (so straight forward and decisive) outside Mafia business.

-So you play or what? – Tsuna broke the silence pouring to glasses of whine.

-I don't know, if they knew I'm skipping work to drink and play cards they could….

-"Fire you?" – Tsuna interrupted – You forget who the one that signs the checks around here is. Besides you're supposed to be guarding me so I'm just making your work easier by being close to you.

-Ok, but I don't have any money – Yamamoto didn't like carrying cash it always made him feel heavy, he carried credit cards, well because money was nevertheless necessary.

-How about we play for clothes? – Tsuna asked trying his hardest not to blush.

-What? – Yamamoto choked on his drink at the mere suggestion.

-Well I'm sure these suits are worth something.

Yamamoto thought and suddenly decided to accept.

-Ok but you I'm a very good poker player. – He said as he started dealing the cards.

Tsuna had confidence in his own ability for poker, if there were two important things his father taught him before retiring were how to play poker and know how to act drunk when you're not. Both "important for dealing with tough Mafia Bosses" he said, at least this one time Tsuna was grateful to him since they were both skills Tsuna was going to need.

In half an hour that passed and one bottle of whine finished. Tsuna had lost everything except his shirt, his pants and his boxers, while Yamamoto had only lost his tie and his shoes. Tsuna started his drunken act in order to be able to talk to Yamamoto without holding back.

-Hey Yamamoto – he said with hiccups between the words – mind if I called you by you first name?

-Sure – replied surprised at how he felt when he heard his name out of Tsuna's mouth – you wanna stop?, you seem to be loosing a lot.

-Don't worry…. I'll get back on my feet.

And he did, in an hour Tsuna managed to recover in the game having only lost his shirt and pants, leaving him in only boxers, Yamamoto however was also in the same situation.

-Wow Tsuna!! I didn't know you were so good in poker.

-Apparently alcohol makes everything better – he had continued to act drunk but only in the way that it didn't show when speaking. He was surprised however at the next words that came out of the swordsman's mouth.

-You really should stop acting like that – Yamamoto said without taking his eyes out of his own cards – people will think badly of you.

Hearing this Tsuna sat correctly and stopped the act. Yamamoto was the most perceptive of his Guardians he should've known that would happen.

-I should've known better than to try to fool my Rain Guardian. – He said as he chuckled.

They both laughed. It was the end of the last hand and Tsuna spoke first saying:

-I'll take those boxers too go – showing a Full House on the table.

-Me too – Yamamoto replied showing the same hand.

They had no choice, they had given they're word that it would only stop if any of them raised an objection, strangely neither said anything. They both took of their last item of clothing and placed them on the desk. They looked at each other and let out a smile.

Being both naked they took a moment seeing that both had an erection, and both had hardened nipples, knowing what that meant they tried to kiss, seeing as how they wanted it so much. They were interrupted by the alarm clock sitting on the desk 2:00 am, they remembered that was the time the guards changed shifts, meaning that in a few moments there would be a guard seeing both of them naked. They looked at each other and Tsuna said grabbing the pile of clothes.

-Come over to my room, it's the closest one, you can get dressed there.

Yamamoto agreed and followed him to the room, what Tsuna didn't know was that getting dressed was the last thing on Yamamoto's mind.

They made it to the room without being seen. Tsuna locked the door and backed away, he suddenly felt someone grabbing him from behind and kissing him. After they broke off Yamamoto said:

-It's my turn to be decisive and straight forward.

-Takeshi what ar- he was interrupted by Yamamoto claiming his lips, Tsuna didn't put any resistance until he realized what was happening, he pushed the swordsman away. – Sorry Takeshi but I don't want this to be only lust; I need a little more, sorry.

Tsuna started to put on his boxers back on when a hand stopped him.

-Look Tsuna, I know that you arranged for me to be in the night shift on that post, that was "rather close to your room" don't you think? I know you were acting drunk so you could speak honestly with me without holding back, and I know this poker game isn't about money.

Tsuna was astonished at how his friend had seen through everything.

-Still – Yamamoto continued – I accepted the shift and went with the tide, you know why? Because I love you, and I would've run around naked in the mansion if that's what you need for me to prove it.

-So you love me? – Tsuna asked.

-Of course I do silly, now let me take off those boxers and show you just how much I love you.

Yamamoto claimed Tsuna's lips once again making him moan in desire. Neither could get enough of each other, they like each other, they _needed _each other. Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna and pinned him to the wall, Tsuna didn't put once again any resistance that is until the side of him that came out that night took control of his body.

Tsuna somehow gathered enough strength to move Yamamoto back on the bed. Tsuna being on top of Yamamoto started kissing his way down his stomach, passing through those pink hardened nipples and playing with his bellybutton.

Yamamoto was moaning in pleasure, he couldn't believe his friend from high school had such a wild side, specially when it came down to sex. Tsuna made Yamamoto bend his knees and open his legs, he started kissing his inner thighs but instead of going for the clear erection on Yamamoto's body he slowly inserted two fingers inside the swordsman.

He let out a big moan, but the true pleasure came when he inserted a third finger and started moving the inside, he felt so excited, so turned on, so pleased.

-Are you ready? – Tsuna asked before penetrating him with his dick.

-Sure – He answered with that comforting smile that removed any doubt from Tsuna's eyes.

Saying nothing more Tsuna started to thrust the swordsman making gasps and moans come out of him, this however didn't satisfy Tsuna, he wanted more, more moans, more noise, and more pleasure.

Tsuna grabbed Yamamoto's erection and started stroking it with the rhythm of every thrust he did. They both came and the orgasm was, to say the list "fantastic", better than they imagined it to be.

There was some sperm left on Yamamoto's stomach, Tsuna saw this as another opportunity to get more out of him, he licked every concentration of sperm on his body, and when finished went back to those lips he like do much.

Tsuna was exhausted and fell next to Yamamoto, laid his head next to his chest and let out a big smile, a smile that would be on his face even when he was asleep.

When Tsuna woke up, he felt some fingers playing with his hair and some soft lips kissing him on the forehead.

-Good night – Yamamoto said.

-What do you mean?

-It's 9:00pm

-We've been in bead all this time? – Tsuna said sitting on the bed, the he saw some reddish marks on the swordsman chest where he had been laying his head – Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, you should've woke me up and told me to move so you could sleep.

-Why would I do that? – Yamamoto replied raising an eyebrow – having you leaning on me was the best feeling I've ever experienced.

Tsuna saw this as an invitation to go back to where he was before waking up, he liked the feeling of him being so close to him, feeling his heartbeat and the touch of his skin. After a while of gentle kisses between each other Tsuna said in a playful manner:

-You know, we should take a shower

Yamamoto smiled and kissed him on the lips before replying:

-Yes, yes we should.

And they did.

--

Author's Note: I've never in my life played poker so excuse me if I made some mistakes on that part. Moving on did you like it?, should I continue? should I not? somany questions so little space to write.

Like I said before please tell me if I'm doing the sex scenes right, if not I'll just clean the rest of the chapters, I'd rather know I'm doing something wrong and stop than to feel I'm doing something rigth without knowing.

Please Review


	4. Playing Cupid

**Author's Note: This chapter it's not that long it just sets the base for the YamaGoku on the next chapter so there's no Lemon (which I'm thinking on stopping I don't know if I'm doing well at it so please tell me if I should stop).**

Chapter Four

"Playing Cupid"

Today Gokudera was coming back from his assignment in London. Tsuna was very nervous, he knew he had been trying to keep their relationship on going even if he was away but whenever he took a call he tried really hard not to show how sad he was for cheating and even more because he missed having him by his side.

Regret wasn't something Tsuna felt when he remembered what he had done with Yamamoto but he did feel sorry that he had to convince him not to tell anyone about what had happened between them, which proved to be rather difficult sine he wanted to shout it to the skies. Which became clear every time in the hall he would brush his hand with Tsuna's and wink at him, needless to say that made Tsuna blush horribly.

The only way to make sure they didn't tell anyone that their Boss was in love with them was to make them feel guilty about something in the love department, that being them falling for each other.

But how the hell was he going to do it? Those two always seemed to be fighting (or at least Gokudera). He figured out, first of all he needed them to be alone for a while. So he started planning on how to make those two be on the same room for at least a weekend. Suddenly it hit him, he came up with a plan.

Yamamoto was waiting in the car in front of the airport wondering why Tsuna had sent him on this assignment. He was worried, Tsuna hadn't had a real conversation with him since the day they confessed their feelings for each other. Had he done something wrong?

The only thing he wanted was to go find Tsuna and kiss him, hug him and touch him, instead he was waiting for Gokudera's plane to land. He sighed, next time he saw the brunette he was going to make him shout his name so many time his throat was going to hurt for the whole year, which should teach him not to let Yamamoto stay horny for too long.

His feelings of "pleasant revenge" were interrupted by Gokudera entering the car, sitting and sitting next to Yamamoto with a big smile as if something really good was waiting for him at the mansion.

-Hey baseball nut.

-Hi – He responded coldly.

-You ok? You seem a little depressed. – He said noticing how absent minded he was acting.

-I'm fine, let's just go – he said starting the car – I need to talk to Tsuna.

-Me too – Responded Gokudera with the image of him and Tsuna kissing the day before he left.

Gokudera had never been the type of person that cares about anyone's feelings but his own and those close to him (Tsuna mainly of course) but during the trip back home he could notice that Yamamoto wasn't the same.

-Are you sure you're ok?

-Yes – he answered with the same coldness

Gokudera's cell phone rang, he thanked God since the conversation wasn't going too well. He opened it and said:

_-Hello?_

Gokudera's eyes immediately lit up when he heard Tsuna's voice over the phone, after so long he would finally see Tsuna complete the promise he made him before leaving.

_-Hey Tsuna._

Yamamoto got excited just by hearing the name of his beloved on the phone. He also noticed how Gokudera's eyes lit up when he answered.

_-Yeah he came to pick me up._

Gokudera said looking over at the dark haired man, he noticed how much Yamamoto apparently wanted to talk to Tsuna.

_-He's right here wanna to talk to him?_

Yamamoto's heart was pounding, he would finally be able to talk to him after such a long time of loneliness he would finally be able to hear Tsuna's voice but then…

_-Oh, ok…_

Gokudera was surprised at how Tsuna refused gently to not speak with Yamamoto and he noticed how a small tear went down his left cheek. Had something happened between the two?

_-Are you ok? You sound stressed._

And he really did, he sounded as if something really sad was about to happen and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

_-Why do you nee-_

Yamamoto was dying of curiosity of what was happening, apparently nothing good seeing how Gokudera changed from how happy he was when he picked him up to an incredibly sad face.

_-But I thought we-_

Gokudera tried to raise an objection but gave up, suddenly the thought of them kissing again seemed so far away.

_-Yes I understand._

Yamamoto was really worried and angry, worried about Gokudera's expression he seemed truly unhappy and angry at the fact that Tsuna was basically told him he didn't want to go near him.

_-For how long?_

Gokudera was really sad, he couldn't believe the words coming from his lovers mouth and even more the way they were coming out, so cold and without affection, so unlike Tsuna.

_-Yes I'll tell him._

Gokudera hanged up, he felt hurt hearing how cold Tsuna sounded over the phone, almost as if nothing happened between them, almost as if he regretted what happened between them.

-What happened? –Finally he would find out what had made Gokudera so sad.

-He gave us another assignment – Gokudera sighed.

-What?! Why?! – Now Yamamoto was truly angry.

-Apparently we're the closest ones to the site. - Responded Gokudera without taking his eyes off the phone.

-For how long?

-A weekend, we have to go to Venice and find someone who apparently wants to do business with the Mafia.

-Since when do you call him Tsuna? – Yamamoto asked the fact caught his attention since the beginning Gokudera answered the phone.

Gokudera blushed. - Before I left he asked if we could go to the first name basis.

-So I guess we have to go to Venice.

-Yes we do.

Both knew they couldn't do anything about it, they missed Tsuna a lot and wanted to spend time with him.

The rest of the trip was dead silence, both were too busy thinking why Tsuna was being such a jerk. When they arrived at the hotel there was only one room left so they took it, when they entered they saw there was only one bed, Yamamoto suggested they should take turns using it.

Night came and both unpacked, still in silence, thinking if they should call Tsuna and ask if he was angry but decided not to. They went to bed with tears going down their cheeks, they couldn't explain why suddenly Tsuna refused to see them.

They weren't the only ones crying, back in Rome Tsuna was sobbing uncontrollably, he couldn't believe he turned his back on his two lovers, it hurt even more when he had to tell Gokudera he didn't want to talk to Yamamoto but it was necessary, for the Test, the test that was making Tsuna hate himself more and more everyday.

Playing cupid hadn't been easy.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes I know its short and some parts don't make sense but I wrote this yesterday when I came back from a party with my boyfriend so needless to say I was tired still I think it's a good chapter.**


	5. A rainy day in Venice

**QUICK NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF KHR. THIS IS MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER SO FAR SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

Chapter Five

"A rainy Day in Venice"

It was Saturday morning and Gokudera woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon which probably meant Yamamoto was making breakfast. Gokudera was tired, he barely got any sleep last night, he was too busy trying to figure out what happened between him and Tsuna, questions kept popping up in his mind:

_Was he angry at him?_

_Was it his fault?_

_What could he do to fix it?_

On the other hand Yamamoto had come to peace with it, he knew there was nothing he could do in the current situation, so he had to wait till Monday to get an explanation. That doesn't change the fact that the same questions popped up in his mind and shed the same tears last night. Then he saw the silver haired man walk in.

-Good morning – Yamamoto greeted.

-Good morning.

-Did you sleep ok? You kept tossing and turning all night.

-How would you know that? You slept in the living room – replied Gokudera.

-I heard you – he answered looking away so he could hide his sad look – I couldn't sleep either.

-I kept thinking about the mission. – He lied.

-Yeah we're supposed to wait for him to come out and talk to us right Hayato?

Gokudera snapped, he stood up, grabbed the swordsman by the collar and pinned him to a wall.

-Don't you ever call me like that, the only one that can call me that it's….!! – He yelled.

-Tsuna – Yamamoto interrupted with a small tear coming down his cheek – Sorry I forgot.

Silence fell in the room, the fact that only the name could cause such effects was proof of how much they were in love with their Boss. Yamamoto couldn't handle it anymore he just walked up to the door and left, without saying anything to Gokudera.

Gokudera knew it probably had been his fault but he couldn't admit because admitting it would be like saying he intentionally wanted to hurt Yamamoto, which he didn't, but when he heard him say his name it brought back the happy memories he had with Tsuna before leaving, the memories that had been haunting him last night.

However, he thought the swordsman would return after a few hours of cooling off so he decided to wait for him so he could try to apologize. Hours passed and Gokudera started to get worried, he tried calling his cell phone but he didn't pick up. The minute Yamamoto missed lunch he panicked, what if something had happened to him?

When he exited the hotel rain started to fall, Gokudera tried searching for him in restaurants, bars where people go to cool off. Every time someone said they hadn't seen the guy Gokudera felt even more sad and angry at himself, why had he yelled at him? Did he really deserve it? But most importantly why did he care so much about Yamamoto?

The rain was really strong, Gokudera could barely see anything so he decided to head back to the hotel to try the cell phone again, it had been several hours of fruitless searching and he was now desperate to find him.

But first he decided to take cover from the fierce rain that was stabbing him every time a drop fell on him so he went for refuge under a tree in the middle of the park, because of the rain he couldn't really hear anything but then suddenly something caught his attention, it was Yamamoto who had been sitting under the tree crying and sobbing for what appeared to be hours.

Gokudera ran over to him and gave him his jacket then sat next to him and put his arm around him rubbing him in case he still was cold. He was angry at the guy but also he felt like hugging him and trying to make him happy. He had never been good at consoling people but he tried his best.

-There, there It'll be ok – he tried to say it in a warm calming way but he failed _miserably._

_-_No it's not – Yamamoto yelled back with tears on his eyes – everybody hates me, everybody thinks I'm just a pain in the ass.

Gokudera snapped again, he couldn't believe this was all just a whim from him, the angry side took over his mouth but not his body since he still had his arm around the swordsman.

-You know what, you're right, it'll never be okay, not when you're here crying about yourself instead of talking to someone.

-What do you mean? – Yamamoto asked looking over at the dynamite specialist.

-I mean, I was there all the time, you could've said something instead of just running away. –Gokudera felt his eyes getting wet but not because of the rain but because he had tears, he was _crying- _Why didn't you talk to me? Why didn't you ask for my help? WHY DIDN'T YOU TRUST ME?

-Gokudera are you crying? – Yamamoto asked, he'd never seen him shed a tear.

-SHUT UP – Gokudera answered trying to brush his tears away but they kept coming down – every time I see you sad or in bad shapes this happens.

-What do you mean?

-When you were battling Squalo I couldn't stop crying because I saw how damaged you were.

-Are you serious?

-Yes, now shut up and look away.

-Why? You look so cute crying – Yamamoto teased.

Yamamoto stood up and pulled the other man with him, he looked him at his face and said: "Well then, I guess there's no good in both of us crying right?" Gokudera stood up and brushed his tears away.

-Thank you for coming for me – Yamamoto said with a smile.

-Well you know, we need a Rain Guardian – he answered trying to put back his mean face.

-Thank you anyway.

Neither knew what took over them but the next thing they knew they were kissing under the tree. It was such a passionate kiss, they couldn't feel the coldness of the rain because of the heat prominent from their kiss. They both stepped back and looked ant each other. They knew what they had done but strangely neither regretted it, they needed to feel loved no matter by whom.

They kept kissing all the way to the hotel, they took off their shirts and Yamamoto went for the neck, suddenly he backed away and asked Gokudera with a look of concern:

-How long were you out on the rain? You're incredibly cold.

-Well you were pretty hard to find – answered Gokudera.

-You need to take a hot bath, you don't want to get sick.

-Only if you come with me.

-Sorry Hayato, I mean Gokudera but…

-Look – Gokudera interrupted – the way I see it neither of us wants to stop and neither regrets doing this, please Takeshi I need to feel you next to me, besides I love how my name sounds on your mouth.

They took off the rest of their clothes and went into the bathtub, opened the faucet and let out a moan of pleasure when the warm water touched their bodies. When the bathtub was full, Yamamoto reached out and grabbed Gokudera's penus getting a moan of pleasure in return.

Gokudera wasn't far behind he grabbed Yamamoto's erection and started stroking it in the same rhythm, every moan, every gasp, every feeling they were getting was making them want more. Finally they came and Yamamoto kissed Gokudera trapping every moan on his mouth.

They left the bathtub and moved to the bed. Yamamoto got on top of Gokudera and started to rub their erections together, they knew what they wanted to do. Moments later Gokudera started to penetrate Yamamoto, thrusting him harder and harder every time, yelling: Why did I have to like you so much? What did you have to have such a wonderful smile?.

Yamamoto was going crazy and felt when he came all over Gokudera's stomach and suddenly realized that Gokudera had come inside him, it felt really good.

They both were exhausted went to bed together and Yamamoto rested his head on top on of his lover's chest while whispering:

-Thank you.

Gokudera ran his fingers through the black short hair and said in a serious manner:

-I'm going to tell you how I really feel about you so listen up because I'm not going to repeat myself – He continued changing his tone to a more gentle and warm one – I may sometimes yell at you and make fun of you but it's because I want to feel that you're there next to me, watching my back and taking care of me, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I kinda I love you Takashi.

-You mean it? – Yamamoto asked with tears down his eyes.

-Yes, whenever you're sad think of me hugging you, kissing you and making love to you ok?

-Haha – Yamamoto smiled – I love you too Hayato.

They fell asleep with a huge smile on their faces, thankfully the thought of Tsuna hadn't crossed their minds that night, thankfully that night had only been for themselves.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok among, all the chapters I've written so far this is my favourite one, please comment on this, tell ME if I'm doing ok, If I'm getting better, If I'm getting worse, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease REVIEW.**


	6. Sorry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YEAH I KNOW IT'S KIND OF SHORT AND A LITTLE PLOT-EMPTY BUT YOU TRY TYPING WITH ONE ARM BROKEN (TURNS OUT RIDING A BIKE WITH NO HANDS WASN'T MY BRIGHTEST MOMENT) ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER SO DON'T WORRY AND I'VE DECIDED AFTER THIS PROJECT I'M GOING TO BE WORKING ON A MUKURO HIBARI TSUNA STORY (AMONG OTHER PROJECTS I'VE NEVER TRIED WRITING THREE STORIES AT THE SAME TIME BUT IT HELPS THAT I ALREADY FINISHED SCHOOL AND I'M ON SUMMER VACATION DON'T YOU THINK).**

CHAPTER SIX

"SORRY"

Next day Yamamoto woke up with his arm around Gokudera and his head leaning on his shoulder. He felt happy, happy that he had one of the men of his dreams in his arms, happy that he had confessed his feelings last night and happy that they had another day together in Venice.

Gokudera however was crying, he felt awful betraying the love he had for his Boss but it felt even worse when he realized he didn't regret what he did. Yes, he felt love for Tsuna but he felt the same amount of love and with the same intensity for the swordsman currently in his arms.

-Good morning – said Yamamoto

-Good morning. - he anwered trying to hide his tears.

-What happened? Why are you crying?

-It's nothing don't worry – Gokudera said as he brushed his tears off.

-Tell me – Yamamoto put on a hurt face and looked at him on the eyes – do you regret last night?

-No! – Gokudera said immediately – of course not, do you?

-No, yesterday made me realize how much I love and how much you make me happy.

-Me too – replied Gokudera looking away – but you're not the only on in my heart, that's why I'm crying, my heart is torn in two.

-Mine too – Yamamoto answered hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. – but as long as we don't regret anything then everything is going to be ok.

They kissed and laid there in silence for a little while, thinking in how much they loved the two people in their hearts without knowing one of them was the same person. The rest of the day continued normally, they took a shower (separately) then got dressed and headed out to find the guy who wanted to do business with Tsuna.

--

Sakura Hinegueshi worked as an undercover mafia agent so it was no surprise when they have her a mission to act as a negotiator with business to do with the Vongola Family, she was really surprised however when she heard the mission objective.

So she went to lunch on a restaurant located in Marauders street with the two people she was supposed to meet, one had silver hair and smoked a lot during the whole lunch while the other one had short black hair and carried around a sword, he had been smiling through out the meal, which Sakura realized quickly was fake, that smile was trying to hide conflict.

The lunch continued normally and Sakura acted perfectly to the level that not even the Rain Guardian would know she was lying (her Boss had warned her about him and how he could see through a lot of lies in a matter os seconds).

When the meeting finished Sakura walked away and when she was within a safe distance of the two guys opened her cell phone and started dialing, she needed to report to her Boss:

-Hello, Vongola the Tenth?

_She couldn't believe it when her supervisor had asked her if she wanted to do business with the Tenth to which she immediately answered yes seeing as how she'd always had a little crush on the man._

-Yes, I met them.

_Having the memory of the two guys in her mind, she still couldn't believe the objective of the mission, she had been asked to kill before, to seduce a man and even a woman but never this._

-No they acted normally, there was no yelling even coming from the silver haired one (she had been warned about him too), well except the fact that they called each other by their first name there was nothing remarkable about their actions.

_Sakura felt how her Boss had jumped a little when she told him they called each other by their first name, at first it didn't call much her attention but she remembered when the the black haired one called the other "Hayato" he too jumped a little._

_-_Yes, I understand this talk never happened.

_Among all her missions she had ever had to do spying on two people if they were in love specially since they were men, certainly stood at the top of the hill._

Tsuna was waiting at the front door for his Guardians to return from Venice. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to say but he had to say something, then he jumped, he saw the being pulled over and heard steps coming from the porch, Tsuna's heart was pounding when the door swung open and the Guardians entered.

-Hey guys, how did it-

He couldn't continue they had walked by him ignoring his own existence, each went their own way. Tsunas tears started to fall he knew he deserved it but he didn't know it was going to hurt this much, only one word came to mind:

"Sorry"


	7. The Sun Shines Through

**A/N: TO BE HONEST I'VE NEVER LIKED RYOHEI TOO MUCH, BUT MY FRIEND IS PRETTY MUCH IN LOVE WITH HIM SO I HAD TO PUT HIM IN, ALSO I'D LIKE T THANK MARAUDERS JR FOR ALL THE SUPPORT THAT I'VE RECEIVED I'M KIND OF SAD THIS STORY IS GOING TO END SOON.**

Chapter Seven

"The sun shines through"

Tuna was really depressed, for the past two days he had tried to fix things up with Yamamoto and Gokudera but they refused to listen to him. Still Mafia isn't run by itself so he locked himself in his office doing paperwork and making calls, needless to say on of his Guardians was really worried.

-Come in.

-Tsuna, you haven't been out of this office for days I'm worried are you okay?

Tsuna looked up to see who was the one who was caring for him and couldn't help but smile when he saw Ryohei standing in front of him with a look of concern mixed with sadness.

-Hi Ryohei.

-I'm serious, you're coming with me even if I have to drag you.

Next thing he knew Ryohei had picked him up and was being dragged through the mansion's hallways, and carried through the backyard, when he saw where they were going he panicked.

-Stop Ryohei, what are you doing? – he asked trying to brake free from the boxer's arms.

-This is for your own good – Ryohei answered as he stepped in front f the pool and threw Tsuna in – Do you understand now?

-No I don't understand – Tsuna replied as he came out for air – What was that for?

-Because of you acting like an idiot by locking yourself in your office and away from human contact.

-So? – Tsuna asked as he was getting out of the pool – I was working, I need to work, I'm a Mafia Boss.

-Yeah but you also need to have fun and laugh otherwise life is not worth living.

-You're right I need to have more fun – Tsuna answered as he pushed Ryohei into the pool getting him soaking wet.

Tsuna laughed, he stopped for a moment thinking he was laughing after all the depression he was in he was finally laughing again, he had forgotten why he loved Ryohei so much out of all his Guardians he was the one that always made sure Tsuna had fun in life and made him remember his goals.

For the next few hours they were playing inside the pool splashing each other and laughing, they had taken off most of their clothes except their boxers so they could move better underwater. When the night came they decided it would be better to go to the pool house and get some towels so they did.

-Apparently we'll be stuck here for a while – Ryohei said coming out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

-Why do you say that? – Tsuna said trying to hide his enthusiasm from rising under his own towel.

-Well, all of our clothes are EXTREMELY wet and well we can't go into the mansion naked so I guess we'll have to stay here until our clothes dry.

Tsuna looked over at the pile of wet clothes sitting on the floor he trusted the help around the house but not enough to let them see him naked.

-But we can call one of the maids to bring us dry clothes, you know that's why there's a phone in this house. – Tsuna said pointing at the phone hanging from the wall.

Ryohei flashed a devilish grin and grabbed the phone smashing it with his fist, pieces going everywhere.

-Nop, apparently the line is dead.

-Why did you do that? – Tsuna asked with anger, however he did find it a little fun to stay a little more time with his Guardian alone.

-Well – he answered getting close to Tsuna grabbing his arms and wrapping them around his waist – I really need to be with you, I've missed you a lot this past few days.

-I'm sorry I made you worry – Tsuna said, he felt the warmth coming from his friend's skin and his breath passing through his neck sending shivers down his spine.

-Yeah you should be sorry – Ryohei said as he went back to Tsuna's eyes looking at them – Hey Tsuna I have a question for you and I would like it if you could answer me right now.

-What…..do……..you mean? – Tsuna asked blushing

-Do you feel love for me?

After a long pause that Tsuna used to try to come up with an answer that didn't give away what kind of love he felt for his Sun Guardian.

-Yes – Tsuna said looking away.

Ryohei pressed his lips against Tsuna's, he had tried not to think about if but everytime he saw Tsuna he looked at him with eyes of someone who cares very deeply for someone instead of with eyes of a brother. He tried fighting it but it didn't work those eyes and those lips always seemed to be on his mind this was one of the few battles he was happy to loose.

On the other hand Tsuna was panicking, of course he loved Ryohei but after seeing what happens when you mix Tsuna and love he didn't want to put him through the same pain Yamamoto and Gokudera went through so he decided to reject him even if it hurt him a lot and it probably meant that Tsuna was going back to his depression, at least he could save Ryohei from the mess that was his heart.

-But Ryohei – Tsuna continued with tears running down his eyes – you're far too important to me for me to hurt you so please let's not to anything we could regret. - Saying this was even harder than he imagined, he couldn't look at his eyes, his heart was about to explode from the shock of abandoning someone he loved so he went to the guest room and locked himself inside.

Ryohei was surprised, he knew Tsuna hadn't meant what he said but he was determined to find out why so suddenly Gokudera and Yamamoto stopped talking to Tsuna, it pissed him off that they just abandoned him like that but he would deal with them later, right now what is important it's the fact that Tsuna was crying and Ryohei didn't like that so he set his mind on understanding the situation then making it better and when he set his mind on something he would do anything to get it.

-Now now Tsuna you know that won't stop me – Ryohei said as he punched a hole in the door and knocked it down.

-Ryohei what the hell are you doing?! – Tsuna asked

-Getting what I want – he said as he grabbed Tsuna and kissed him the brunette didn't oppose any resistance at first but after a while he pushed Ryohei off.

Ryohei grabbed Tsuna once again and put him on the bed without letting him escape.

-Let me go – Tsuna said when he tried to get up but he couldn't move his arms, he looked and saw that Ryohei had handcuffed him to the bed poles while he was kissing him.

-That should keep you from moving for a while – He sighed looking at the brunette with tender eyes, eyes that had wanted this for a long time.

-So are going to rape me? – Tsuna asked trying to find mercy in his eyes.

Ryohei stopped immediatly what the hell had he just heard? he felt angry at Tsuna just because he thought he would do anything like that to tha person he loved.

-WHAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK I'D DO THAT?! – He replied yelling and with a face of disgust.

-Well… you said …….you were going to get ……….what you want – Tsuna answered, thinking about it Ryohei would never hurt someone he cared for so why was Tsuna all of the sudden panicking?

-What I want is an explanation so I can help you.

-What do you mean?

-I know you love Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Tsuna was kind of surprised at what he said but he knew Ryohei didn't know the whole truth or so he thought.

-Yeah but you don't know that……

-You're making them fall in love with you? – Ryohei interrupted – Yes I know and I've been helping.

Tsuna looked over at him, he was sitting on a chair next to him with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

-What do you mean? - Tsuna asked in surprise.

-Who do you think called Gokudera and told him it wasn't necessary for you and him to come to work after that night's dinner?

-Really? He told me he had been the one to call you guys and asked for the day off. –Tsuna said remembering that day.

-I'm going to kill him! – He said as he frowned and tightened the grip on his arms – taking credit for my EXTREME accomplishment.

-And Takeshi?

-The pack of cards I left on you office and I made sure no one interrupted with the change of shift.

Memories of the two running around the Mansion naked and coming into his room came to Tsuna's mind.

-But why? – Tsuna asked – Why go through so much trouble?

-Because – Ryohei answered as he blushed – it would make you happy and I want to see you happy.

-Ryohei – Tsuna said as he smiled – Do you love me?

Ryohei blushed even more and tried to look away even though he still had his eyes closed.

-And what if I do? You obviously don't love me back, the mere fact that you were depressed when those two ignored tells me you prefer them over me. – He responded in a small angry tone.

-That's not true – he said – I love the three of you the same no more, no less.

-Then why were you depressed to the EXTREME!! instead of coming to talk to me.

-I guess I thought you were angry at me – Tsuna said as he tried to remember why he hadn't come to Ryohei before.

-Of course I was angry, you forgot about me, you forgot that I will always be watching your back and taking care of you – he said opening only on eye and looking to Tsuna.

-I guess my depression blinded me and I couldn't see you supporting me like you always do – Tsuna said as he gazed at the ceiling.

-Can you see me now? – Ryohei asked as he got on top of the handcuffed brunette.

-Of course – Tsuna answered as he pressed his lips against the boxer's – And I'm never going to let you go.

Ryohei grabbed Tsuna's hand and whispered to his ear:

-Tsuna you're starting something you might not want to end – he took off the towel around his waist revealing an erection trying to make the point that he was horny – You're sure you're up for this?

-Ryohei I love you, I'm always up to the task when it comes to people who are in my heart, no matter how EXTREME it may be – he said as he looked to his cock with a mixture of love and lust.

-Well then- he whispered – if you say so.

Ryohei started to kiss Tsuna so passionately deepening the kiss and exploring Tsuna's mouth with his tongue, with one hand he was playing with Tsuna's hardened nipples while with the other he started stroking both of their erections together grabbing moans of pleasure from both. Tsuna could feel Ryohei's erection against his, he could feel how much he wanted this, how much he needed this. After a while they came together with all of the release going to Tsuna's stomach, however their erections weren't going away, they still needed more.

-We can't let this go to waste right? – Ryohei said as he covered two of his fingers with the sperm and inserted them in Tsuna – Tell me if you want to top.

Tsuna was tight Ryohei could feel his two fingers getting surrounded by Tsuna's warm spot. Ryohei inserted them even further and started stretching looking for that spot, that bundle of nerves that sends incredible amounts of pleasure to the body, and he found it.

Tsuna was gasping in pleasure that spot that Ryohei started to rub was making with move his body in all kinds of ways then he felt he pulled out his fingers and pressed something bigger, a lot bigger.

-Let's try this a little more roughly ok? – Ryohei asked as he started to cover his manhood in the rest of the sperm and pressed it against Tsuna's entrance – It may hurt a little but it'll feel good in a bit.

With every thrust that was given to Tsuna his body would go numb, his legs would start to shake and he would start screaming and moaning. Finally he came once again when Ryohei released himself inside Tsuna.

Ryohei grabbed Tsuna and put him over his shoulder, took him outside and stood next to the pool sitting Tsuna in the edge so that his feet could touch the water.

-Let's go swimming for a bit, It'll relax you – he said as he jumped inside and looked at Tsuna smiling to him.

-Ok although I'm a little sore still.

-Don't worry I'll make the pain go away – he said as he leaned over to Tsuna and kissed him.

-Ryohei, I don't know how to thank you for making me happy again.

-By never forgetting that your friends will always be your friends.

-I hope Takeshi and Hayato remember that – Tsuna said with a sighed.

Ryohei hugged him and kissed him gently in the cheek: Don't worry I'll make sure they do.


	8. EXTREME Reunion!

**A/N: Ok this chapter was so much fun writing, thank God I only had to tweak it a bit since it was already in computer because typing with one hand isn't really that fast. Well hope you enjoy and please Review.**

Chapter Eight

"EXTREME Reunion"

-What are you doing here? – Gokudera asked seeing Yamamoto getting out of a car in front of the restaurant.

-Tsuna left me a note asking me to meet him here – he answered as he payed the driver – what are you doing here?

-The same – he said as took out a note saying the exact same thing than Yamamoto's – I think something is going on here.

-It is – a voice said from behind – to the EXTREME!!

-Ryohei, don't tell me Tsuna told you to meet him here too – Yamamoto asked.

-No he didn't, I was the one who asked you all to come here tonight – he said as he entered the restaurant – Let's go inside we have a lot to talk about.

They sat down at the table and ordered, needless to say everyone wanted alcohol right away because this was probably going to be a very long night.

-So I guess Tsuna isn't joining us – Yamamoto sighed, he was actually looking forward to talking to him alone.

-Yes he is, I told him that dinner was going to be at nine o'clock so we have….-He looked down at his watch – about thirty minutes to solve your problem with him.

-No actually I think I'm leaving – Gokudera said standing up – my business with him is only mine and no one else's.

-Yeah I agree – Yamamoto said also standing up.

-You will not leave – Ryohei said in a totally serious voice – the mere fact that you were here means that you want to talk to Tsuna again right?

They heard him but still they were walking away, they didn't want to discuss it with no one else but Tsuna after all he was the one that caused such chaos. Suddenly Ryohei stood up and said in a loud enough voice for them to hear him but not all the restaurant:

-You know he loves us very much don't you?

Yamamoto and Gokudera froze, _what had he just said? _Both of them went back at the table with a face of confusion, they didn't know Tsuna loved all three of them now they were even angrier that meant he cheated on each of them.

-You mean he loves all three of us? – Yamamoto said raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

-He sure does – Ryohei answered drinking half a glass of whine – I tried to take his heart only for myself, but he always said that each of us has something that he can't live without.

-How do you know this? – Gokudera asked.

-Last night when we were in the pool house.

-That was you last night? – Yamamoto almost choked with his drink – I couldn't sleep because of your laughing.

-Well at least he was laughing, moron – Ryohei said with an annoyed face – Thanks to both of your behavior he was depressed to the EXTREME!! And it took a lot of time to makeeven smile even more to make him laugh.

-Sorry about that – Gokudera said in a shy manner – It's just that well I needed time to face him again.

-I was angry – Yamamoto said looking at Gokudera – the day we left for Venice he didn't want to talk to me and sounded strangely cold when talking with Hayato.

-Did you ever bothered asking why? - Ryohei interrupted

-No – Yamamoto sighed he was right he hadn't asked but still…. - he should've told us if something was bothering him.

-Well he must have been worried about you two, Venice is a romantic city and it was only going to be the two of you, maybe he thought you were going to cheat on him – Ryohei grinned when both of them had a hard time swallowing because of the commentary – That right there tells me that his suspicion was right.

-Yeah ok, something did happen in Venice – Gokudera answered – but let's not forget that he also cheated on us and even in you Ryohei, aren't you angry?

-I was at first – He said – but when he told me with tears in his eyes that he couldn't choose one between us three and that he loved us the same, I couldn't blame him.

-That's impossible – Yamamoto disagreed – someone's heart cannot be torn apart equally in three.

-Oh really? – Ryohei raised an eyebrow – Yamamoto, who do you love more Hayato or Tsuna?

-Well…..I – He tried to come up with an answer but he couldn't, it was true one's heart can be torn apart equally – guess you're right.

-Sorry but I don't like to share – Gokudera said standing up – not Takeshi or Tsuna.

-He is a greedy man when it comes to love – Ryohei said grabbing Gokudera's arm so he wouldn't leave – Last night he told me that if he couldn't have us three then he'd rather not have anyone at all.

Yamamoto's and Gokudera's eyes widened at the statement, if that was true then walking out n Tsuna meant walking out on Yamamoto and Ryohei, that was something no one was ready to do, their bonds were too strong for them to simply cut them.

-Don't take me wrong – Ryohei continued – he didn't want me to tell you this because he didn't want to force you to do anything or be committed at a relationship you didn't like.

-So why are you telling us?

-Because I'm not as nice as he is – Ryohei answered drinking what was left of his whine – besides, we all love him right? So what's the problem?

-The problem is …….. –Yamamoto tried to continue with the answer but he simply couldn't find it.

-Like I said before I don't like to share – Gokudera interrupted.

-Well you'll have to learn or at least fake it – Ryohei said as he made a punch with his hand – because unlike you selfish bastards, I love Tsuna and I care deeply for what happens in his heart and it's obvious that if we leave him then he's going to be devastated.

-Are you threating us? –Yamamoto asked.

-If that's what it takes for you assholes to make Tsuna happy………then yes……… I'm threating you to the EXTREME!!

-That's crazy – Yamamoto said – You can't do that…

-Yes he can – Gokudera said looking at Ryohei with a smile – don't you realize Yamamoto? he loves Tsuna that much, I'm pretty sure you and I would kill to see Tsuna happy and I'm also sure he would do the same.

-You're right – Yamamoto answered – I would kill to see anyone I loved happy.

-So we have a deal – Ryohei said – No one is going to be mad at Tsuna because that would make you look like a hypocritical person, we all love Tsuna and want what's best for him right?

-Right – the other two agreed.

-Finally you guys finish arguing – a familiar voice said standing behind a pillar – I was wondering if I should start eating behind here.

The three had almost passed out when they saw Tsuna sit down after hearing them discuss about him like he was the most horrible person in the world for cheating and still he was smiling, smiling because he could finally he could talk again with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

-How long have you been hearing this?

-Long enough – Tsuna said smiling but you could tell he was really sad for what he was about to say – Although Ryohei is right, I don't want you guys to feel obligated to stay with me, you can leave whenever you want to. I know it's horrible to fall in love with three people at the same time but…

-It's not horrible Tsuna – Gokudera interrupted – It just means you have a bigger heart than most people do.

-He's right Tsuna – Yamamoto nodded – I'm sorry I acted like an asshole the other day.

-No, It's my fault; I was acting like a complete jerk.

The four of them continued with the dinner happy that everything was back to normal or at least better than before, at least now everyone was laughing again. When the food came Tsuna started eating but a piece of pasta fell from his fork, leaving a bit of sauce in his cheek.

-Let me get that – Yamamoto said as he licked the brunette's cheek making him blush.

-Oi what the fuck do you think you're doing?! –The other two yelled.

-What? He had sauce so I cleaned it for him – Yamamoto said as he put an arm around Tsuna.

-That's why there are napkins – Gokudera said taking Yamamoto's arm off Tsuna and putting his own – How would you feel if I did this? – He asked as he pressed his lips against Tsuna's.

-You guys don't know what you're doing – Ryohei laughed – let me show you how it's done – He stood up and also kissed Tsuna.

-Guys…………guys……………..GUYS!! –Tsuna yelled just when Gokudera was lighting a dynamite stick and threating Ryohei who was yelling at Yamamoto – I'm not a piece of meat and this isn't a competition, could we just enjoy our dinner?

-No! – The three of them yelled

Tsuna was once again surrounded with kisses from his three lovers who had pretty much ignored him, but still Tsuna was happy that they could be a Family again.

It had been indeed a very long night.


	9. Playing Rough

A/N:**This chapter is filled with sexual innuendo and lemon so if you're offended by that please leave if you're not then stay. As always I don't own any of the characters of KHR (if I did the manga would only be sold to adults ………..if you know what I mean :p)**

Chapter Ninth

"Playing Rough"

-Oi, Hayato why don't you come help me? – Yamamoto asked while setting up the tent.

-Because I'm not here for camping, I'm here taking care of Tsuna – Gokudera answered walking up to the swordsman.

-Why? You do know we are his Guardians too right? – Yamamoto replied.

-Besides, you look tired, to the EXTREME!! –Ryohei said while starting a fire.

-I'll have you know I'm in perfect condition and as Tsuna's Right Hand Man I can't abandon him with two empty heads like you.

-Now, now Hayato is that any way of talking to your friends? – Tsuna asked putting an arm around Gokudera's shoulders.

-Besides the fact that you love us, right? – Yamamoto replied also putting his arm around the silver haired boy.

Seeing Gokudera's reaction to having the two men so close to him caused him to blush but even more when amused by how he took it Tsuna and Yamamoto both kissed him in one cheek, causing the dynamite specialist to pass out from excitement.

-Well, that should make him rest while we get everything ready – Tsuna said catching him and laying him on the grass.

-Now that I think about it why did you asked us to come with you camping? – Yamamoto asked looking at Tsuna.

-Because…-Tsuna answered blushing – you are my friends and as such I want to do fun stuff with you guys.

Ryohei and Yamamoto smiled at the brunette remembering how even when they joined the Mafia Tsuna said that he would try his hardest to not change so much, to stay friends with them forever and that he would always be that boy they met in High School. He had kept his promise, Tsuna even though pretty much everyday he had to do bloody assignments for the Family he would always go back to his good hearted nature no matter what happened.

-We are more than just mere friends Tsuna – Yamamoto said smiling.

-We love you to the EXTREME!! –Ryohei continued – we would do anything to make you happy.

The three of them continued getting ready the camping site, Tsuna went to a lake nearby to get some water and when he got back everything was ready, there was a fire in the middle and a big camping tent next to it. Tsuna was surprised since he recalled packing four small tents for them.

-Hey Yamamoto what's up with that big tent there? –Tsuna asked.

-Well – Yamamoto said with a devilish smile – you see, the car was kind of full and the four them didn't fit so we got a bigger tent for the four of us to share.

-Yeah –Ryohei continued with the same smile than Yamamoto – You don't mind sleeping with us right Tsuna?

-Just in case you were wondering, your going in the middle – Yamamoto continued – You know, so you don't get cold.

Tsuna decided to follow the current, it was actually really fun flirting with them, it was kind of their own game to make the other feel embarrassed or blush, unfortunately for them Tsuna didn't want to loose.

-Oh don't worry – Tsuna said with a devilish look – I think cold is the last thing anyone is going to feel inside there - he said as he passed the two guys and spanked them playfully.

-I didn't know he was such a devil – Yamamoto said looking at the brunette walk away.

-Wait till you see him in handcuffs – Ryohei sighed remembering the night at the pool house – Now that's something that you're going to remember every night.

The hours passed and Gokudera finally awoke and joined them, they were melting marshmallows by the fire and feeding them to each other, Tsuna was happy, he truly was but then he remembered the Test of Love , he was pondering whether to continue with it or just leave it alone and after a lot of thinking he decided to go along with it because of Ryohei, he still had to fall for Yamamoto and Gokudera and decided that he deserved the happiness of being loved for more than one people (as wrong as that sounds).

Tsuna stood up and looked over to Gokudera.

-Hey, I kind of need to go to the bathroom – Tsuna said blushing – be right back.

-You're not going alone – Gokudera said standing up too – who knows what might happen if you go alone, there are crazy people in this world you know? I'm not ready to be grieving about anyone just yet.

-Fine, if you insist –Tsuna sighed, he thought that leaving Ryohei and Yamamoto alone would give them the perfect chance for them to talk about their feelings about each other in privacy.

Tsuna and Gokudera left the camping site and when they were at a safe distance not to be heard Tsuna slowly put his arm around his lover and kissed his cheek while whispering to his ear:

-Now that we're alone – he said in a husky voice – I can keep my promise that I made to you the day before you left for London don't you thinkt?

Gokudera simply nodded with a red blush on his face.

Back at the camping site everything was quiet, they were still eating marshmallows Ryohei was feeling kind of awkward to say the least he didn't like uncomfortable silence so he looked at the swordsman looking for a conversation when he noticed that he had been looking at him the whole time.

-What are you looking at? – Ryohei asked kind of annoyed.

-You – Yamamoto responded simply – you wanna know something?

-What? – Ryohei replied eating another marshmallow.

-I've always had a crush on you – Yamamoto said without taking his eyes off the boxer.

Ryohei almost choked on the marshmallow, surprised at what Yamamoto had said but more importantly how he had said it, like it was nothing special something ordinary _maybe,_ Ryohei thought_ he's teasing me, of course he is, it's Yamamoto who we're talking about he loves teasing people after all._

-What do you mean by crush? –Ryohei asked.

-I have to admit, at first it was only physical – Yamamoto said scratching the back of his neck – but the other night when I saw you standing up for Tsuna like that it made me realize that you actually have other things inside your head than boxing.

-I kind of also had a physical attraction for you Takeshi – Ryohei replied and it was true, at first it had been purely physical and therefore only lust but when he found out Tsuna was so in love with this guy it meant that he was one hell of a lover and that's how lust started to grow into love.

-Well then, may I kiss you? – Yamamoto said begging with his eyes and putting his hand next to Ryohei's so that he could feel his touch.

- I would love it to the EXTREME!! –said Ryohei as they melted in a kiss that seemed to last for years, they loved the feeling of each other and weren't ready to give it away but then Ryohei snapped out of it and broke it off – But what if Tsuna or Gokudera come back and see us?

-You didn't notice? – Yamamoto said getting closer to the boxer – Tsuna didn't want to go to the bathroom he had barely drunk any beer and he knew that Gokudera being as protective as he is wouldn't let him go alone, he's a smart kid you know?

-So…… what does it mean? – Ryohei asked in confusion.

-It means – Yamamoto replied kissing him once again – they wanted us to do this.

And so they decided to go along with it, kissing each other, feeling each other next to the warmth coming from the fire, Yamamoto slid one hand under Ryohei's shirt and reached for his nipple, playing with it making him squirm a little in pleasure.

Ryohei however wasn't far behind and slid one of his hands into the swordsman's pants caressing every curve he had trying to memorize how soft his skin was and when he gasped in pleasure the boxer used the opportunity to deepen the kiss with his tongue, every sound they turned the other on even more.

They decided to ditch the clothes since they were just getting in the way of what they wanted, when they got naked they thanked God it was a grassy field instead of one with rocks and mud. Ryohei started to kiss Yamamoto's neck going down to his nipples, biting and kissing them while Yamamoto moved his hands around Ryohei's back feeling his muscles developed by his boxing training.

Finally Ryohei got to where he wanted and started to tease Yamamoto' erection by simply licking it or giving it small kisses instead of sucking it which drove Yamamoto insane because he wanted it right now.

-I'm going to hit you if you don't get on with it – Yamamoto said between gasps of pleasure.

-Relax, I'll make it worth the wait – Ryohei said.

-You better because if noooooooooo – Yamamoto couldn't continue because Ryohei's mouth was now surrounding his erection going up and down leaving tracks of saliva wherever he touched.

Yamamoto came inside Ryohei's mouth and kissed him, being able to test his own seed he decided to return the favor so he tried to do the same the boxer did but was interrupted by Ryohei getting on top of him and rubbing the two erections together.

-We don't have time for that now, Takeshi – Ryohei said placing his entrance on top of Yamamoto's erection.

-Don't you need to get ready? – Yamamoto replied, he didn't want the boxer to get hurt.

-Don't worry – Ryohei said as he slid the cock inside his entrance making moans of pleasure and pain – I'm ok, in fact – he said as he started moving with it inside – I feel great.

-Are you sure? – he asked with concern.

-Yeah, now move please.

Yamamoto started moving, at first Ryohei felt pain but when they set a rhythm and started moving accordingly they started moaning and screaming in pleasure, sweat coming from both of their bodies and heavy breaths getting out with every thrust Yamamoto made.

-Ryohei I'm ……- Yamamoto tried to warn but the pleasure was too much that only senseless sounds could come out.

-Together ………..Takeshi – Ryohei answered as he also felt that he was reaching climax.

Finally they both came and Ryohei fell to the ground with sweat drops coming down from his body and semen coming out of his entrance while Yamamoto had Ryohei's release in his abdomen, both were breathing heavily and smiling.

-I guess…….. we should………….. get dressed – Yamamoto said

Meanwhile Tsuna and Gokudera were finished fulfilling their promise and kissing behind a tree close to the camping site but not close enough for them to hear the sounds that were made while they were absent.

-I missed your lips – Gokudera said as he kissed him once again.

-I missed your scent – Tsuna answered.

Their kiss was passionate and mind blowing making it harder to breakaway to gasp for air.

-Hayato we just had sex – Tsuna said grabbing the silver haired boy's face – is it normal I want to do it all over again?

-I don't know, but I'm feeling the same way – Gokudera answered.

-Oh God! To hell with it I need you right now – Tsuna said as he pushed Gokudera over to the ground.

-Can't argue with that – Gokudera answered as he started removing his sweater.

-But I can – Yamamoto said from the shadows.

-What are you doing here? – Tsuna asked – I thought you and Ryohei were having fun by yourselves.

-Oh don't get me wrong – Yamamoto said as he picked up Gokudera's sweater and handed it to him – we were having a lot of fun, but it's getting dark and we were starting to worry about you.

-Fine – Gokudera said putting on his sweater with a frown – sorry Tsuna, guess you're going to have to wait.

-Patience has never been one of my fortes – Tsuna said with a devilish smile – but I guess I'll give it a try – he finished giving Gokudera another spank on his butt.

-What about me? – Yamamoto asked raising an eyebrow – Do I not tempt you anymore?

-Of course you do – Tsuna said showing him a brown belt.

-That's my belt, when did you get it? – Yamamoto asked grabbing it and putting it back on.

-Being horny makes you a lot smarter – Tsuna said with a small smile – and with three very hot and tempting men here I'm horny as hell.

-Don't worry Tsuna – said Ryohei walking up to them from the dark – we'll take care of that.

-Hey Ryohei are you limping? – Gokudera asked.

-Yeah – Ryohei answered looking over to a very blushed Yamamoto – Yamamoto likes to play EXTREMELY rough – he answered smiling.

The four of them went back to the camping site and when it was around midnight went to bed, since there was only one tent and therefore only one bed they had to sleep together and although it was a little cramped they slept pretty good with smiles on their faces and memories of that day in their minds.

**A/N: Ok what did you think? I know this chapter is a little confusing but I'll make it better in the next one don't worry. Can someone honestly tell me if I'm getting better or not? It's driving me crazy just writing without knowing even that. **


	10. Comforted by a Lion

**A/N: Please review and tell me if I'm doing ok or if I'm getting worse. I need to know this kind of things if I plan to continue writing fanfics thank you.**

Chapter Ten

"Comforted by a Lion"

Tsuna was relieved, finally the Test of Love would end, finally he didn't have to worry about making someone fall in love with another person and finally he could enjoy his life with his new three lovers (everytime he thinks or says that he can't help but to feel…naughty). There was only one more couple Gokudera and Ryohei, personally Tsuna was worried since this two always seemed to be fighting or going at each other throats and not exactly in the way Tsuna wanted them to.

Suddenly Tsuna received a phone call from Dino Cavallone asking him to come over to Russia since he needs to talk face to face with him about some arrangements the Family needs to do, Tsuna didn't have an option as much as he liked spending time with his Guardians duty comes before pleasure, still that doesn't mean he can't take a bodyguard with him now does it?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"But why are you taking Yamamoto?! " Gokudera asked kind of angry making some heads turn at the airport where Tsuna was about to leave with Yamamoto for Russia, he was pissed off to say the least "I'm your Right Hand Man I should be on that plane with you"

"I already told you why" Tsuna said trying to calm him "With Ryohei out in another mission I need someone who can keep order here, and that's you Hayato" Tsuna said giving him a warm kiss in the cheek.

"And if you know I can't keep order in my own room, how I'm I going to keep order back here at home?" Yamamoto asked putting an arm around his shoulders. He was right though, Yamamoto's room was chaos his friends were surprised how every time he needed something from his room he found it in the least common places like inside his pillow cover or in his underwear drore, his room was chaos to say the least.

"Mmm……….Fine" Gokudera accepted still kind of pissed off but he knew Tsuna was right, when the Boss is out someone needs to make sure things get done in headquarters and besides it was Tsuna who was asking him, how could he say no?

"Ryohei should be back in two days" Yamamoto told Gokudera "Try not to miss us too much" he whispered in his ear before pressing his lips against Gokudera's.

"He's right" Tsuna said also kissing him "I'm sure going to miss you, Hayato"

Gokudera blushed, he still wasn't very comfortable with public displays of affection, he had never been, everytime someone he cares for kisses or touches him in a loving way his system immediately shuts down from all the blood going straight to his head causing one of two things, one he blushed uncontrollably or two he passed out, in this case it had been option number one, thank God. So Tsuna and Yamamoto left behind a very depressed, angry and blushed Gokudera, they'd decided that they would make it up to him when they got back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm home" Gokudera said while entering the big empty mansion, he knew he was alone which made him kind of sad, right now what he wanted was to start working so that he didn't let down his Boss, after taking off his jacket he went into the kitchen to get a beer and when he entered he noticed the refrigerator door open he concluded that someone was there, he took out a dynamite stick and was about to light It when he saw who was it.

"Welcome back" Bianchi said closing the refrigerator, thankfully she was wearing glasses so Gokudera didn't start vomiting "I've been waiting for you" she continued. When she walked passed Gokudera he noticed why she was wearing those glasses, the puffiness of her eyes told him so, she had been crying.

"What's wrong? Another failed boyfriend?" Gokudera asked teasing her, even though she claimed to be in love with Reborn she always had a fling or two going on just in case she needed to relax. "No, it's a bit more serious than that" Bianchi answered, you could tell she was holding back tears.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ryohei got out of the car and started to walk towards the mansion, he knew neither Yamamoto nor Tsuna would be there since they had told him they were leaving for a while and to try not to miss them too much. _Great now I'm going to be EXTREMELY horny until they get back _he thought then his mind jumped to the fact that Gokudera was going to be there _maybe……just maybe………he'd like to.._ but that thought didn't last long, he felt something for the silver haired boy but it wasn't exactly love, he definitely liked him physically but every time he was thinking about him he remembered all those times when he teased him by calling him "brainless boxer" and it hurt, a lot.

When he entered the house he saw Gokudera's jacket so that meant he was home, he was going to go to the gym for a while when he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing, he quickly answered and noticed it was Tsuna on the line.

**A/N: (I'm only going to put Ryohei's dialogue because I'm THAT lazy, sorry)**

"Hey Tsuna how's Russia?"

"Yeah I arrived early, I finished the job quickly in hopes of saying goodbye to you in person, guess I failed"

"No I just entered the house, haven't seen him, I guess he must be around here somewhere"

"You need him to tell you what? Then why don't you call him to his cell phone?"

"That's weird, he always carries it around"

"Don't worry I'll find him and I'll tell him"

"Yeah I miss you both to the EXTREME!! Bye Bye"

Ryohei was worried about Gokudera, why didn't he answer the phone? If it was Tsuna he would've normally picked up even if he was in the middle of something big, which meant there was trouble. He was about to start calling hospitals and rush out of the house when he heard a noise upstairs so he followed to its source.

Strangely it came from Gokudera's room, Ryohei put his fists up in case there was an enemy inside and rushed in. He looked at the room, there was no enemy just Gokudera and his eyes found some things on the floor which probably meant he tripped over something therefore the explanation for the noise.

"Hey Ryohei" Gokudera greeted, the boxer was surprised he hadn't been called "brainless" or something but nevertheless the dynamite specialist had some explanations to give. "Why didn't you picked up when Tsuna called you?" Ryohei asked.

"Really? He called?" Gokudera answered with a look of surprise "I guess I didn't hear it go on, sorry about that I'll call him right now" he continued reaching for his cell phone that was apparently on the bed but tripped again grabbing his stomach, that gave Ryohei the idea that he was in pain.

"Who hit you?" Ryohei asked helping the silver haired voice get back on his feet.

"Wow, you noticed" Gokudera responded with a sigh "I guess being a boxer does give you some knowledge in injuries caused by punches right?" Gokudera smiled, he tried his best not give away the fakeness of it but Ryohei was smarter when it came to telling truth from lies.

"Why are you being so calm about this?" Ryohei asked "Normally by now you would've insulted me several times besides the fact that you are hurt"

"I don't know" Gokudera let out another sigh "I guess it has something to do with the fact that my step mother is dead"

Ryohei's eyes snapped open, he knew that Gokudera's biological mom passed away several years ago and that his step mother really didn't care fro him much, or at least that's what Gokudera told everyone. He really didn't like talking about his family and you were wise not to bring it up if you wanted to remain in one piece but now he was the one bringing the subject into conversation, maybe that's what called Ryohei's attention so much.

"Are you ok?" Ryohei said trying to carry across the message that he was there if he needed him.

"I don't know" Gokudera answered looking down at the floor "I'm supposed to be right? I mean I hated that woman liked she hated me I don't' know why I'm so depressed"

Gokudera sat on the bed trying to find the reason behind his own words while Ryohei was debating with himself whether to stay or to leave, he had never been the one that comforts someone, Tsuna was pretty much the only person he ever tried to but that was another thing, he loved Tsuna right now he didn't know if he also loved Gokudera.

"Maybe you're actually sad that she passed away" Ryohei said trying not to upset him "I mean she was the last of your parents, and now that's she's dead maybe you feel sorry"

"You don't get it, I hated that woman and she hated me I never thought of her as a mother but as an old lady who lived with me when I was a child" Gokudera said laying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Maybe that's it" Ryohei snapped his fingers when the idea hit him, he went over to where Gokudera was "Maybe its because you never thought of her as a mother maybe that brought up the feelings you had for your real mother, it made you remember how much pain you went through when she died."

Gokudera heard the idea and was pretty astonished, he wasn't sure if any of it was true but somehow it sounded right, he did go through a lot when his mother died, a lot of pain, pain that was familiar to him right now.

"You're right that must be it!!" Gokudera was relieved to find that he wasn't depressed because of the dead of her stepmother but because of what she stood for: her real mother. Somehow during all this thinking his head lost common sense and kissed Ryohei.

An awkward silence came in for a few minutes Gokudera punishing himself mentally for doing that without any sign that he wanted it too and Ryohei struggling with himself if he really had meant it because if he did maybe that feeling he got whenever he was close to Gokudera wasn't just lust _Maybe he actually loves me _he hoped.

"So……how did you get injured?" Ryohei asked trying to break the silence

"Well, Bianchi came over to tell me the news and when she did she questioned why I wasn't crying so I told her that I didn't care, that I never actually like that woman so she kind of punched me" Gokudera answered lifting up his shirt so that the boxer could see the injury.

"Good news" he said trying not to show how he felt when he touched the guy's skin "It's not a broken rib, its more like just a big bruise" He stood up and looked again at Gokudera trying to memorize how he looked without his shirt, just in case this was the last time he saw him like this "I'll go get you some ice"

"Thank you" Gokudera said noticing how the boxer kept looking at him, he couldn't say anything since he was looking at him the same way trying to picture him without his clothes and laying next to him.

When he came back with the ice it had been a little while (he was trying to calm himself before going back up again) and found Gokudera naked waiting for him in bed, Ryohei blushed and all of his effort to not get excited went down the tube, still somehow this didn't feel right, he didn't want his first time with Hayato like this, taking advantage of him in a state like this.

"I've been waiting for you" Gokudera said while he grabbed Ryohei's hand and pulled him over "You certainly kept me waiting"

"Hayato, this isn't right" Ryohei tried to stop him but his body was dying to get it "I don't want to take advantage of you" he could smell the alcohol coming from his breath, he obviously wasn't in his five senses, he needed to stop him NOW.

"I don't want to wait anymore" Gokudera said ripping the boxer's shirt to shreds, Ryohei had to admire that he was really making him doubt himself, he was about to give into the pleasure when Ryohei hit him in a special spot in the back that makes you pass out for three hours.

"You're going to have to wait a little more" Ryohei answered putting Gokudera's body between the blankets and putting a pillow behind his head "God you're EXTREMELY cute" He muttered to himself when he was about to leave the room.

Ryohei went to his own room and tried to relax and forget what had happened that day but he couldn't, he liked what he saw and it hurt a lot to have to refuse it but it was the right thing to do, afterall if things were ever going to be serious between him and Hayato he needed to take it slow and not rush things.

Needless to say he couldn't sleep because of the erection he had since the second he saw Gokudera naked on his bed, he had a beautiful body with muscles that weren't so obvious but you could still tell that he worked out. He took a cold shower to get rid of his problem and when he went to bed he fell asleep hoping that what happened that day hadn't been a dream.

When he woke up he felt two things, one of them was that he was hard AGAIN! And the second one that he wasn't alone in his bed, he immediately looked at who was next to him and couldn't help but smile when he saw a man with silver hair cuddling next to him _it wasn't a dream _Ryohei thought, it wasn't after a while that he noticed that Gokudera was naked and hugging him , maybe he did something to him while he was sleeping.

"Relax nothing happened" Gokudera said without opening his eyes or moving an inch "You're cute and all but not enough to make me rape you while you're sleeping"

"Then what are you doing here?" Ryohei asked stroking Gokudera's hair "You're still drunk aren't you?"

"No, I'm not drunk" Gokudera said when suddenly kissed Ryohei on the lips "There; does that smell anything like alcohol?" Ryohei moved his head saying no "When I woke up at midnight there was a storm that cut off the energy so I was a little worried about you and came to see if you were ok" Gokudera continued.

"Thanks for that" Ryohei said with a smile "Now let's go get some breakfast" he said as he tried to stand up but Gokudera didn't let him, he pulled his arm and got on top of the boxer.

"I told you that I want you and I've kissed you multiple times and you still don't get the message of what I want to do with you?" Gokudera said kissing him again "Do I have to spell it out for you? I-W-A-N-T- T-O –F-U-C-K –Y-O-U"

"I don't think you're ok" Ryohei said trying to release himself but failed "I don't want to take advantage of you"

"Who's taking advantage of whom?" Gokudera answered raising an eyebrow "I know you want me too, yesterday you couldn't stop looking at me without my shirt" Ryohei was surprised that he could remember that.

"You were doing the same thing to me" Ryohei replied "Are you sure you're ok with this? I mean to me this isn't going to be just sex, this is going to be making love to someone in my heart"

"Yesterday with how you helped me out when I was depressed I knew I couldn't fake with you anymore, all those times I teased you where just because I wanted to hide the fact that I cared for you in case you didn't feel the same way" Gokudera said looking at Ryohei with tender eyes that cried sorry.

"Yeah well I kind of did the same thing" Ryohei said smiling again "Anyway if you're ok with this it means I can do this" he reached for Gokudera's erect penus and started stroking it making the silver hair man to lower his defenses and making able for Ryohei to get on top.

They kissed once again this time both knowing what they wanted and how they were going to get it. Gokudera started to go down his neck leaving red marks of pleasure then playing with his nipples until they were hard and erect, leaving butterfly kisses down his stomach and then deciding to tease Ryohei by making him wait, he started to only lick it a little kissing it at the base making Ryohei gasp in pleasure, after a while Gokudera licked the top taking some precum that had come and took the whole thing in his mouth. Ryohei felt wonderful to feel the warmth of Gokudera's mouth against his dick it felt like heaven.

Then his body started to tense he couldn't warn Gokudera in time and came in his mouth making the other swallow it all, Ryohei kissed him once again feeling the taste of his own seed mixed with the tongue of Gokudera. The boxer wasn't even close to done when he felt a finger closing in his entrance.

Gokudera inserted it slowly then a second finger searching for that spot that would make Ryohei squirm in pleasure he knew he found it when the boxer let out a loud moan, Gokudera smiled and started rubbing that spot. After a while Ryohei sent Gokudera a look that meant he was ready and without loosing any time the dynamite specialist started to penetrate him with his erection at first Ryohei felt some pain but when Gokudera started to move and rubbing that spot the pleasure became absolute.

Gokudera could feel one more thrust and he would release himself so he had to ask "Do you want me?" Gokudera asked to the man under him "What do you think?" Ryohei replied as he thrusted himself into Gokudera's dick making the orgasm a little better since he hadn't seen it coming.

Hayato was exhausted so he let himself fall next to the boxer feeling his own heart beat and his heavy breathing, then he saw Ryohei getting on top of him and kissing him after they broke apart he asked with a devilish smile "Now now do you think tat's all?"

"What are you going to do?" Gokudera asked without being able to look at the boxer, he was too tired suddenly he felt something warm making his way into his entrance, it wasn't a finger it was something more gentle, it was the boxer's tongue.

Gokudera was about to speak when the tongue reached that spot making him move in all kinds of ways, he came once again with the feeling of that tongue there. Minutes later a very sweaty and tired Ryohei curled up next to him panting and grasping for air still he managed to talk "Was that ok?" Gokudera let out a big smile "Of course it was"

The both fell asleep with one next to the other. Hayato dreamed on how when he was depressed Ryohei had come to save him, he somehow never imagined Ryohei comforting someone he always gave this aura of being tough and inspiring fear, like a lion. A lion that comforted him when he most needed it.

XxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: Longest chapter I've ever written , hoped you liked it because I sure did and the next one should be coming if not today the until Monday sorry but I'm not going to be near a computer till then please REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**


	11. To Russia In Love

**A/N: Yay! another long chapter (compared to the others I've written) also to be honest I'm a little afraid of posting this chapter since a lot of people have told me that the last one was really good and I'm afraid this isn't going to be as good and everyone will think last chapter was only good luck but I actually like this chapter, there's a little comedy here and no lemon (I'm giving that some rest since some of you have critiqued it) Thanks for the support and every advice you guys have given me it has helped A LOT.**

**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY.**

Chapter Eleven

"To Russia in love"

"Seems that they had fun while we were away" Tsuna told Yamamoto.

"I'm kind of jealous actually" Yamamoto answered.

Tsuna and Yamamoto had arrived from their trip to Russia about an hour ago, after a complete week in the extreme cold weather they would've expected Gokudera and Ryohei to give them a big welcome back breakfast but when they entered the house everything was silent, fearing the worst Tsuna and Yamamoto started searching for them in every room, when they reached Ryohei's Tsuna almost passed out when he saw Gokudera and Ryohei cuddling naked on the bed still sleeping.

"When do you think this happened?" Tsuna asked the swordsman without taking his eyes off the pair in bed.

"I'd say they've been going at it for a few days" Yamamoto answered getting closer to the bed but trying not to wake them "Look at the love bites"

"You think we should wake them?" Tsuna asked

"No, they look comfortable" Yamamoto answered going back to Tsuna's side "Still we should stay here and watch them" he continued with a devilish smile.

"Why?" Tsuna asked raising an eyebrow "That's sounds kind of perverted"

"Haha, Hayato sleep talks sometimes" Yamamoto replied "I wanna see if what he has to say this time" he took a sit in the couch next to the bed still not being able to take his eyes off the boxer and the silver haired man.

"If you say so" Tsuna sighed and took a sit next to Yamamoto "Besides the expression on Hayato's face is going to be priceless"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Aah!" Gokudera yelled when he saw two pairs of eyes looking at him and Ryohei, he fell from the bed because of the surprise "Tsu- Tsuna, Yamamoto what are you doing here?" He asked trying to stay calm and wrapping a bed sheet around his waist.

"Just watching" Yamamoto answered walking up to the silver hair man and kissing him on the lips "You know you don't have to cover yourself, we've already seen what's underneath"

"You looked so happy we didn't want to wake you" Tsuna said standing up and kissing him "How was everything here? Had fun while we were away?" He continued with a smile and looking over to the boxer on bed.

"He sure did" Ryohei answered getting up and greeting Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna with a kiss "How was your trip?"

"Good but boring" Tsuna replied taking off his jacket and looking at the unmade bed , it gave Tsuna an idea, a really intersting idea "Hey Ryohei how many people fit on your bed?" he asked taking off his shoes "Cause I'm kind of tired aren't you ,Takeshi?"

Ryohei and Yamamoto immediately got the message and smiled, Gokudera however didn't get it until he saw the black haired man starting to take off his shoes and jacket. "About three" Ryohei answered "Four tops, but it'll be a little tight" Yamamoto now with only boxers on replied "Now that you mention it I am kind of tired".

_Is this going to be an orgy? _Gokudera started to think _I've…………. never been in one…….I hope I don't do anything embarrassing, I don't think I'm ready for that yet._ Tsuna read the look of concern in Gokudera's eyes and said "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen I'm actually tired and I just want to go to bed for a while"

"Yeah Hayato, what did you think we were going to do?" Yamamoto asked smiling "You know sex isn't the only thing in our minds, right?"

"Besides I'm pretty tired myself" Ryohei spoke going back to bed and covering himself with the bedcover "Last night we stayed up kind of late remember?" Images of last night's "adventure" flashed into Gokudera's head his hands were still sore and so were his legs.

"So……are you coming to bed?" Tsuna asked.

In just a few minutes the four of them where sound asleep with a big smile in each of their faces, they were happy, all of the people they truly loved were together in one place………once again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good afternoon" Hayato greeted Yamamoto when he opened his eyes "What time is it?" the swordsman asked rubbing his eyes and letting out a big yawn then he proceeded to look at the silver haired man next to him with his still closed eyes, smiling at the sight of his lips _Oh god I missed those lips _he said to himself smiling even more.

"About four o'clock" Gokudera answered looking at his watch "Hey Tsuna you awake?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna, whose head was on top of Ryohei's stomach.

"Yeah this guy's stomach woke me a few minutes ago" Tsuna answered waving his arm signaling he was awake "Still he makes a hell of a pillow" he continued rubbing his hand against his abs, feeling the soft skin that made him scream in pleasure back in the pool house the same skin that he missed so much when he was in Russia.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't eaten anything in a few hours" Ryohei apologized stroking Tsuna's light brown hair, he had missed that hair, that voice and that feeling he got when he touched his skin.

"We're all hungry" Hayato replied putting an arm around Yamamoto "We should get something to eat" He continued placing his head next to Yamamoto's and smelling the sweet scent of his body, that scent that he has missed and that he never wanted to loose ever ever again.

"In five minutes" Tsuna said getting comfortable in Ryohei's stomach once again. The five minutes turned into ten and later in twenty, it had passed half an hour before they actually got out of bed and went downstairs to get something to eat.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"How about some pasta?" Ryohei asked, the moment the sentence came out of his mouth he regretted every word since three pairs of eyes looked at him in return with murderous glare "Y- You know what? I'm kind of tired of eating pasta" he said to try to fix the tension in the room he sighed once the glares stopped.

"How about the most famous Italian food there is?" Yamamoto asked with his head inside the refrigerator trying to pull something out of there, when he did he showed the others a flat squared white box "Pizza!"

"Yeah, I'm up for pizza" Tsuna said immediately taking the box from Yamamoto and started heating with his X- Gloves to be ready to eat "Sorry, it's just that Russian food didn't quite agree with my stomach but I had to eat it all the time I was there or it would've been disrespectful to the other families"

"So I take it Russia wasn't that great of a visit?" Gokudera asked sitting down

"Well…" Tsuna started looking over at Yamamoto who was blushing a little.

_Flashback_

_Tsuna's plane had just landed and Yamamoto was right behind him, they were greeted by Dino Cavallone and Romario. Even though they were inside the airport the air was cold beyond description he thanked Dino when he gave him and Yamamoto some jackets._

"_How is everything in this part of the world Dino?"_

"_Well, this is a Family reunion meeting so a lot of the Bosses are staying in this country" Dino told them while they started to get inside the car "There is tension in the environment, having so many Bosses in one place is kind of dangerous"_

"_I don't suppose we'll all be staying in the same hotel right?" Yamamoto spoke._

"_No, only we are staying in the same hotel" Dino answered smiling and looking over to Tsuna "The other Bosses are spread all around in Moscu"_

"_Why is that?" Yamamoto asked with eyes that gave a little glint of jealousy_

"_Well because I want to spend time with my best friend Tsuna" Dino replied laying a small kiss on top of Tsuna's head "Why else?"_

_Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at each other and they couldn't help but to feel a little sad, they were expecting their own hotel so they didn't have to hide from anyone, but sharing the hotel with Dino meant that he expected to be around Tsuna a lot, which didn't feel ok with Yamamoto, the only reason why he agreed to come with Tsuna to this god forsaken place was __**because **__of Tsuna, if he couldn't kiss him and touch him because someone else was there it meant this trip would be boring and depressing, two things Yamamoto hated._

_When they arrived at the hotel they got out of the car and to everyone's surprise Romario said goodbye to his Boss and started walking in an opposite direction Yamamoto and Tsuna looked over at Dino who just smiled and said:_

"_Oh, you thought he was going to stick around?" Dino asked_

"_Well, yeah" Yamamoto said "Aren't you kind of useless unless a subordinate is around you?" The other two looked at Yamamoto in surprise, he had never said something mean or offensive to anyone who didn't deserve it he himself was astonished, why did he just say that? Is this was it feel to be jealous?_

"_Sorry about that I just-"Yamamoto tried to explain himself but Dino interrupted _

"_It's okay" Dino sighed "You're right, wait for me here while I go to the reception desk to check in"_

_He tripped over two times before he actually made It to the desk and started talking Russian with the female receptionist. Tsuna took the chance to hit Yamamoto in the head a little hard so he would get the message._

"_Why did you do that?" _

"_I don't know, it's just that the way he looked at you in the car and kissed you in the head made me feel incredibly angry for no reason"_

_Tsuna couldn't help but smile and let out a small chuckle "So you were jealous?"_

"_No…Maybe" Yamamoto looked over a Tsuna who had a knowing look in his face "Okay yes" he finished with a sigh._

_Flashback pause_

"So you were jealous?" Ryohei and Gokudera asked in unison, surprised since they two had never seen Yamamoto act like that.

"You would've been too if you saw how he looked over at Tsuna" Yamamoto replied in his defense

"Still….to say that to Dino was kind of……EXTRME!" Ryohei said

Yamamoto shoved a piece of pizza inside Ryohei's mouth "Gokudera you have something you want to say?" Yamamoto asked in threatening way while grabbing another piece of pizza in case he did. Gokudera said no and Yamamoto looked over at Tsuna who was a little bit scared and in a warm way said "Continue Tsuna", Tsuna simply nodded and continued.

_Flashback Resume_

_Tsuna grabbed his hand and laid a small warm kiss on his cheek "You know that I love you right?"_

"_I know" Yamamoto answered while blushing again "I'll try to calm myself" He was truly sorry about what he said to Dino and he would try to make it up to him but it would require a lot of trust in Tsuna. The fact is that Yamamoto never had a lot of self confidence and everytime he loved or cared for anyone in the end they would normally leave him, causing Yamamoto to have very little trust in those close to him, but not because he wanted to._

_Dino finally came back with two keycards this time managing to only trip once._

"_Here's one for Tsuna and –" Dino was interrupted because Yamamoto grabbed the other one in Dino's hand._

"_You can stay with Tsuna, I'll take your room if you don't mind Dino" Yamamoto explained making Dino look at him in surprise which quickly changed into a look of gratefulness._

"_Sure I don't mind" Tsuna continued and grabbed Dino by his arm "You don't mind sleeping with me right Dino?"_

_Yamamoto was angry and depressed, angry at himself for letting that happen and depressed because Tsuna completely forgot about him, he was about to snatch the keycard in Dino's room when he saw Tsuna blinking at him. Yamamoto got the message, Tsuna was testing him._

_The Family meeting wasn't until tomorrow so Dino and Tsuna had plenty of time to catch up, Yamamoto felt he was about to break in tears everytime he saw Dino put an arm around Tsuna's shoulders because that's something he normally does NOT Dino, yet he managed to calm himself and not think about it too much._

_Tsuna was feeling terrible about what he was doing but Yamamoto needed to learn to trust people otherwise it would come back and bite him, Tsuna also felt bad about Dino he liked Dino and he liked spending time with him but he didn't love him, at least not in the way he loved Yamamoto or Gokudera or Ryohei, it was a pain that he had to talk about this with him one day._

_After the meeting with the Family Tsuna, Yamamoto and Dino got back to the hotel, it was getting dark and the swordsman decided to go to bed after a whole day of mafiosos screaming to each other he really needed to rest._

_Meanwhile Dino and Tsuna went to their room and Dino served Tsuna and himself some whisky trying to relax, the sat in the couch, after some friendly chat and some more drinks they decided to go to bed themselves._

"_Good night Di-"Tsuna tried to continue but his lips where covered with Dino's._

"_I'm sorry Tsuna I jus-"Dino tried to apologize but Tsuna grabbed his hand and……_

_Flashback Pause_

"YOU WHAT?!" Two Guardians yelled at Tsuna.

"Tsuna, I never heard this part of the story" Yamamoto asked with tears forming on his eyes.

"Don't tell me you love him too" Ryohei said with a pained expression.

"Relax" Tsuna tried to calm them but failed, they continued to sob and cry and let out pain expressions, Tsuna was actually regretting telling the story in the first place.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET HIM CONTINUE THE DAMN STORY!" Gokudera yelled from one side of the table "Really you guys, do you think Tsuna would do that? You really don't trust him do you?" Gokudera continued clearing his throat "Please continue Tsuna"

"Ohm…thanks Hayato" Tsuna thanked "Anyway………….."

_Flashback Resume_

_Tsuna grabbed his hand and led him to the couch, when they were both sitting Tsuna broke the silence._

"_You know I love you right Dino?" Tsuna asked making the blonde look at him in the eyes "But not ………not ………..in the way you just showed me"_

"_Let me have a shot at it" Dino begged with tears "Let me try to make you love me"_

"_That's impossible" Tsuna replied trying to sound as comforting as he could "You see, I already have people who I love and they love me, and even though sometimes we drive each other crazy I love them with all my heart and I hope they love me in the same way. Love can't be forced Dino, if you don't feel that kind of love for a person then you simply can't love them"_

"_But you said you loved me" Dino said showing a little hope in his eyes, hope that unfortunately Tsuna was about to shatter._

"_I'm not saying I don't feel anything for you" Tsuna answered "I love you like a brother but I'm afraid that's it. I can't imagine you like my lover because I don't feel that kind of love for you and I think that you don't either"_

"_What do you mean?" Dino asked confused_

"_Back in the Family reunion you seemed to look over a lot of times to that boy from the Walker Family don't you think? The one with white hair and blue eyes." Tsuna explained remembering the boy, he was nice Tsuna liked him he was always smiling and being optimistic._

"_You mean Allen?" Dino asked "He's a nice kid and he does make me happy everytime I'm around him but-"_

"_But you'll never know if you don't try" Tsuna completed._

_Flashback Pause_

Tsuna was about to continue the story when he felt three worried glares coming from his Guardians, he sighed "What is it this time?"

"Well" Ryohei talked "How do you know that that guy is optimistic and is always smiling unless-"

"I talked to him?" Tsuna completed the question "I did, Dino introduced me to him, like I said he's a nice boy"

"But you didn't feel-"Gokudera tried to say.

"FOR THE LAST TIME THE ONLY PEOPLE I LOVE ARE SITTING DOWN AT THIS TABLE RIGHT NOW!!" Tsuna yelled.

"Hey Tsuna, I don't remember him talking to you" Yamamoto said scratching his chin trying to remember.

"Well it was about the time you were talking to Yuu Kanda" Tsuna answered.

"Yuu Kanda?" Gokudera asked in confusion "Who's he?"

"He's a famous samurai that works for the Lee Family" Yamamoto answered remembering the guy "He asked me about my sword and I said it's name was Shigure Kintoki and he told me his was named Mugen. He was a little quiet but still a nice guy"

"May I continue?" Tsuna asked looking over at the other two "Or do you have to ask me if I fell in love with Romario too?"

The three heads said no. "Well then…….."Tsuna continued.

_Flashback Resume_

_Yamamoto was trying to go to sleep but images of what Tsuna and Dino could be doing in the next room didn't let him, he felt depressed and angry, two feelings he had accustomed while they were staying in Russia. Worst of all? He had an erection and even though he tried to get rid of it with a shower it simply wouldn't go away, he tried to "fix" it himself but couldn't the images of Tsuna and Dino were a great turn off._

_He heard someone knocking at the door, he quickly stood up, dressed and went to see who it was, much of his surprise went to the fact that the one at the door was…_

"_Hey Dino" Yamamoto greeted "What are you doing here? Aren´t you sharing the room with Tsuna?" Again the images came back to his head._

"_No" Dino sighed "We had a little talk and decided that it was best if he slept with you, you ARE his Guardian after all" He explained giving him a keycard._

"_A talk about what?" Yamamoto asked_

"_Stuff" Dino answered but suddenly changed to amore serious and possessive way "But if I find out you break his heart. I'll make sure you feel the worst of pains after all I AM his big brother"_

_Yamamoto understood, Dino was giving Tsuna back to him because he knew Tsuna loved Yamamoto and vice versa, the swordsman couldn't help but to feel happy and smiled. This threat was his way of blessing the relationship between the two._

_Yamamoto grabbed the key and hurried to Tsuna's room, finally he would be able to have Tsuna for himself for a while, finally he would be able to tell him what he was bottling up, finally he would have the chance to make love to him again._

_When he entered the room it was empty, Yamamoto felt worried until he felt a couple of arms around his neck and some lips leaving mark around his back._

"_I've been waiting for you" Tsuna said in sexy voice, a voice that by itself could make Yamamoto get an orgasm._

"_Not as much as I have" he replied before turning around and laying a kiss on his lips._

_Flashback End_

Tsuna was smiling, Yamamoto was blushing and Gokudera's and Ryohei's jaw were dropped.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand?" The Storm and Sun Guardian tried for him to continue.

"That's it" Tsuna said grabbing another slice of pizza "I'm not telling anything else, that's between me and Yamamoto"

"He's right" Yamamoto spoke trying to hide how much blush he had.

"Russia wasn't so bad after all" Tsuna said smiling to his Rain Guardian.

"No, no it wasn't" Yamamoto smiled and kissed Tsuna on the lips.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: How about it? Sorry it took so much time but there where some things I had to change. I loved playing with the flashback maybe I'll do it again In a future story, also thanks a lot for the support and the reviews, although I'd like more telling me in what areas I need to get better and if I'm doing it okay.**

**Finally I used some characters (Allen, Kanda, Mugen and the Lee last name)from another anime I'm crazy about called D. Gray Man you should totally go check it out if you like action and demons and crazy shit happening. Anyway I'm working on some stories for that too if you'd like to SUSCRIBE to me haha (akward laugh) I'll stop typing now. BYEBYEBYEBYE**


	12. The Same Heartbeat

**A/N: I'm back, so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not writing a new chapter in such a long time but I've had writer's block towards this story. To be honest I wasn't going to continue it but then I watched "Junjou Romantica" (super romantic yaoi anime) and it opened my eyes to new possibilities.**

**Guess what? I've got a beta! YAY! Now my grammar won't suck, (even if everything else will) thanks so much ****UchihaNightFlower!**

**At least this chapter is big, thanks and enjoy!**

"Chapter Twelve"

"The same heartbeat"

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes_

This was all that was going through Sasagawa Ryohei's mind as he walked through the empty halls of the Vongola Mansion. He was heading over to see Tsuna, his Boss and one of his lovers. As much as the relationship of the two seemed complicated, it really wasn't. Ryohei had never liked complicated things. He preferred them plain and simple; it is easier to understand them and faster to do something about it if anything ever came up. Up until a week ago he was happy with how things were going in his life. He had three people who loved him very much and he loved them back just as much, if not EXTREMELY more.

But now as he passed one expensive painting after another he was starting to remember how things started to get…well…complicated. A few days after Tsuna got back from Russia he started to get back into his routine of running a very powerful Mafia Family. He started to talk to Gokudera once again about things related to the business, he also started to pick up his combat practices with Yamamoto and he also began to send Ryohei out on missions. There's nothing wrong with that. After all Ryohei WAS one of Tsuna's Guardians, so getting his hands dirty only seemed like the natural thing to do. But it wasn't until he came back every night after going out on missions that he realized something: he was working way more than usual.

He had thought about it but decided he was just tired to the EXTREME, so he brushed it off and went to sleep. But when he woke up and found three dozen folders on his desk, each one containing a target that the boxer had to take care of, his theory of being overworked once again came to his mind. He came to peace with it, and he told himself it was because of his position and his talent that Tsuna relied on him so much. It was obvious that he wasn't the only one with dozens of missions waiting to be taken care of. He bet Gokudera and Yamamoto were just as tired as he was…_or so he thought._

Days passed and Ryohei decided to spy in Yamamoto and Gokudera's work, so he tip-toed over to their desks and went through every drawer, every folder and every paper that may hold information on the missions they currently _had_ to be swamped in. He found almost nothing, if anything, only that Yamamoto had some targets he had to take care of, but he had been given one 

week to do it. Ryohei groaned when he remembered he had to kill at least three targets per day just to keep up with the mountains of jobs Tsuna was pouring on him.

Ryohei started to wonder why Tsuna was doing this to him. Was he doing it out of spite? No, Tsuna would never take revenge on someone without them knowing, so the most obvious question rose up in the boxer's mind. Was Tsuna angry? Maybe. After all, the Mafia Boss was known for keeping his feelings locked inside because they could get in the way of his missions. He was only able to let them roam free in his heart when he was around people he loved.

So Tsuna was angry at him. Ryohei sighed once again, tired because of so many questions that started to appear on his mind now that he had come to the conclusion of why Tsuna was acting like he was.

_Why?_

_Was it Ryohei's fault?_

_Should he apologize?_

_Should he wait until Tsuna apologized?_

_What the fuck did he have to apologize for?_

_Are they still lovers?_

The last question stopped Ryohei dead in his tracks. The thought of not being able to kiss Tsuna again made him want to jump out a building. He tried to calm down and think rationally. If they were still lovers it meant that Tsuna would want to spend some time with the boxer, right?

He went over to Yamamoto to try to ask him if he knew why Tsuna was angry at him, but when he went into the swordsman's room, he felt like crying because of what he was feeling. Unlike what most people believe, Ryohei DID have feelings, very very very deep inside and only visible to those in his heart but they were there nonetheless. The reason why he wanted to cry was because he saw Yamamoto sitting peacefully in his chair looking over some baseball cards with a smile on his face; he looked so happy and pleased, so unlike Ryohei was feeling right now.

He went over to Yamamoto and kissed him in his cheek, looking at him with a pained expression, causing the swordsman to immediately ask what was wrong. Ryohei told him everything. He told him about how he was tired beyond description and about how he was so traumatized with the whole thing going on between Tsuna and himself. Once the boxer finished telling the story, the swordsman got up and hugged Ryohei gently kissing him on the neck.

"Don't worry," Yamamoto said, trying to calm him down, "I bet Tsuna has a very good reason to why he's you the way he is."

"B-but—" The boxer tried to raise an objection but he was silenced by a finger on his lips.

"Shh, just trust him." Yamamoto whispered in his ear.

After that he kissed Yamamoto good bye and left his room. He felt calmer but he STILL wanted answers about Tsuna's behavior. What had been the point of talking to Yamamoto if he had ended up with the same if not even more questions in his mind?

He thought about going over to Gokudera and asking him. After all he WAS Tsuna's right hand man, so it was pretty logical that he would know why Tsuna was behaving like he was. But then he thought about the EXTREME loyalty the dynamite specialist had towards his Boss. If he **did** know something, it's most likely that he won't tell Ryohei. This was the first time Gokudera's loyalty had caused Ryohei to swear.

After another round of beer, he tried to think of a way to find out once and for all, so Ryohei came up with a plan, a plan to find out once and for all if Tsuna was really angry at him and if so, to what degree.

He would ask Tsuna on a date.

Yes, a date. It seemed so simple but once again, simple was how Ryohei liked things. The plan was to ask Tsuna to go out on a date with him, and if the brunette said yes, it meant that they were still lovers and that there was a possibility that Tsuna could forgive the boxer. On the other hand, if Tsuna said no, it probably meant that it was over between the two and there was no way in hell they could get back together. Thus, Ryohei was now walking through the halls of the Vongola mansion, reciting the same phrase over and over again in his mind.

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. You don't even have to speak, just a nod will be fine but please, please say yes._

Finally the halls ended and Ryohei found himself in front of a door with the Vongola crest on it. He had been inside Tsuna's office so many times before, so why does this time feel different? Why was he scared this time? Ryohei didn't have to think much before he got his answer: "Because this could be the end of our relationship." Swallowing and letting out a big sigh he grabbed the handle and started to twist it, at the same time pushing the door open.

When he stepped in he saw a bunch of piles on top of Tsuna's desk, folders and three laptops covered the expensive wood that had been used to create that piece of furniture. At first Ryohei thought that Tsuna wasn't there, but just before he walked out of the room he heard a sound coming from underneath the desk. Worried, Ryohei ran over to see what it was and he saw Tsuna curled up in a ball under the desk, sleeping peacefully.

The boxer hesitated to wake up his lover but he pushed the feeling aside because he really wanted, needed answers.

"Tsuna," Ryohei whispered "Tsuna, wake up." This time Ryohei started to gently shake the brunette's arm.

Tsuna's eyes flickered open, blinking trying to get used to the light of the room. He tried to get up but he bumped his head with the desk causing him to drop back to the floor, rubbing his head on the spot he had hit it.

Once Tsuna got up, he looked over at the boxer, he raised an eyebrow and asked:

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

That question made Ryohei's heart ache. _W__orking? Is that the first thing that comes to his mind when he wakes up? _

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you." Ryohei started out sheepishly, so unlike his normal self.

"About?" Tsuna sat back at his desk trying to order the papers that were scattered around in front of him.

"W-well………er…..I wanted to know…….if hmm……….you would like to go on a date with me?" Ryohei sighed once the entire question was out. He felt relief come to his heart. Unfortunately that sense of relief disappeared much too soon.

"Sorry, I'm busy." Tsuna didn't even bother looking over at the boxer. Ryohei on the other hand, immediately turned around once he heard the answer. He took a deep breath and tried as hard as he could not to let his voice get shaky.

"That's ok, I bet you're pretty busy." Ryohei started to walk out the office when he heard Tsuna's voice again. He hoped with all his heart that Tsuna would say something like: "You know what? Screw work, c'mon let's go out" Unfortunately for the boxer, those words never came, instead what came out of his lover's mouth was:

"Please Ryohei, get back to work, I need all those targets for tomorrow." Once again Tsuna didn't look over at the boxer, who had tears forming in his eyes. He sighed and simply nodded in reply.

Once he closed the door, he sighed and clenched his fists. He marched directly through all the corridors and halls, until he arrived at his room. He swung the door open and went over to his desk. He grabbed as many folders as he could, leaving two or three but he didn't care, right now he only wanted one thing and one thing only: To beat the living shit out of as many targets as he could find.

The rest of the night was spent from place to place locating the targets, knocking out their bodyguards and proceeded to do what he did best. Punch. Kill.

After all, to Tsuna he was nothing more than a hitman, a very pawn that his Boss could use anyway he wanted. The coldness in Tsuna's voice had showed him what Tsuna truly thought of him, that he was a soldier in the lines of the Vongola Family army. His heart was crying and aching but he didn't care, he ignored it because his mind was set on one thing: "To carry out his mission."

As the last of the target's bled to death in an alley, Ryohei came up with the reason of why he had been hurt so much. He couldn't help but to blame himself. After all those years of putting barriers around his heart and all those years of making sure nobody got to see the real him, he had found the reason why now he wished more than ever that he was a "brainless boxer" like most people thought he was.

The reason being "Love had made him soft"

It was true, and after all you can't be a true hitman and still have soft spots. A true hitman doesn't have feelings because feelings get in the way of missions and being inside a Family meant that missions took the top of the priorities list every time. "No missions, no life" That's the way a true hitman thinks.

He searched for another folder but found the bag of missions empty. He had finished every assignment that Tsuna had given him. He didn't want the folders to end, because he knew that if those targets stopped coming Ryohei's mind would immediately go over the chat he had had with his Boss. He didn't want to relive the chaos that had sent tears down his eyes like never before, the chaos that had made him want to tear down a building with his own bare hands. But to his bad luck there were no more targets waiting to suffer the pain that Ryohei hoped would diminish his own.

Next thing he knew Ryohei was on his knees in a park while the rain stabbed him on his face, on his head, on his hair and on his hands, washing away the blood that had come out of his knuckles from hitting so many people. Still the physical pain was nothing compared to the one he felt inside his heart. He felt like such an idiot, thinking someone could _actually _love him for more than a few months.

Blood spread once again around his knuckles when he hit the ground of the park, his tears mixing with the water falling down the sky. He hated it, he absolutely hated it, feeling this vulnerable and hurt. He would make sure he would never feel this way again, feeling so lonely and ashamed. All because he had listened to his heart, he would make sure that he _would never love again._

After a few punches to the ground he felt his body get tired, exhausted and he knew he was probably going to pass out any second from all the lack of energy and sleep. After all, beating down those targets had taken him pretty much all day. He didn't fight the feeling to lie down anymore, he spread on the grass and took a long gaze at the sky, the rain still blinded him a little but he could see the Sun start to come out.

"The Sun is the one that breaks through all the hardships and trouble, right?" Ryohei asked himself laughing, mocking himself for believing in love, "Apparently this time, the Sun will just stop shining." Were the last words that came out of his mouth before passing out like he predicted, hoping that all day had been a horrible horrible nightmare and that when he woke up Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera would be at his side hugging him and kissing him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxX

"I think you over did it a bit." Yamamoto looked concerned over at the boxer who was still sleeping.

"Me too, Tsuna." Gokudera agreed "He really thinks you don't love him anymore"

"I'm sorry, I'm so so so so so so so sorry, Ryohei" Tsuna said squeezing his hand even tighter "I promise I'll make it up to you"

"So, I'm guessing the plan is in motion?" Yamamoto asked smiling.

"Yeap" Tsuna nodded and kissed Ryohei on his forehead "I'll see you guys later, I have to go pack our stuff."

"I promise I'll make sure there's no slacking while you're away." Gokudera said firmly.

"Me too" Yamamoto agreed putting an arm around Gokudera "Just be careful with him, he looks so fragile."

"I love him." Tsuna said while sending a smile over at the boxer who was still dozed off "Of course I'll take care of him."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ryohei started to wake up after what seemed like several days of sleeping. The first thing he felt was the tingling sensation of pain coming from his knuckles. He looked down at them to see that they were bandaged, along with some other parts of his body that got hurt during the carryout of his mission. The second thing he felt was an EXTREME headache, like he had hit his head really hard on something but he didn't remember ever receiving such an injury. The third thing he felt was disorientation. After he managed to concentrate on the place he was in, he didn't recognize it. At first thought he was in a hospital seeing how his injuries were treated, it only made sense to assume that, but once he looked carefully at the place he noticed it wasn't a hospital, it was somebody's house.

He was laying in a king size bed in a white bedroom; once he managed to stand up he looked through a window and saw……the beach…the constant waves hitting the sand and the seagulls flying over the ocean. He tried to remember what had happened after he passed out but nothing came to his mind. Anyway, what he had to do was get dressed find the person who brought him here, thank him and go back to his Boss and Family.

So he started to get to the door when he heard a familiar sound coming from the opposite side of the bed, on the floor Ryohei saw a brunette man deeply asleep. It wasn't until he was closer that he noticed that the brunette was actually Tsuna. At first Ryohei didn't know what to do. He was still angry at the boy yet whether he liked to admit it or not he still loved him, he still felt his heart rush with every breath that he took, he still wanted to kiss those lips that had pronounced such hurtful words and he still wanted to remind him why they had gotten together in the first place.

The boxer took a deep breath and calmed himself, his muscles still ached a bit but he didn't mind, he grabbed Tsuna and placed him on the bed. The poor guy seemed like he hadn't gotten any sleep for days and his hair was even messier than usual. His clothes had tons of wrinkles, meaning he probably hadn't changed them for some time. But even then, he still had what made the boxer fall in love with him. His smile. That smile that could brighten your day, the smile of the Sun. Without knowing, Ryohei started to feel tired again so he laid down next to Tsuna and tried to get some sleep. Wherever they were right now, was probably better than that cold mansion where oh so many painful memories waited for the Sun Guardian.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next time the boxer woke up, Tsuna was no longer by his side. He wondered whether it had been just his imagination because of how much he longed for the brunette's touch. He grabbed some clothes that were in the closet, thankfully they fit just right and walked out of the room to find the living room with a glass door that lead to the beach and to the right there was the kitchen, even though it wasn't that big or luxurious but it had a certain charm to it.

He jumped when he heard the noise of something falling to the floor and quickly turned to the kitchen, where he saw Tsuna rubbing his head with a look of pain. Ryohei went over there and it wasn't until he was close to the brunette that the Mafia Boss noticed his presence. Tsuna jumped when he saw Ryohei back on his feet and so close to him.

"Good morning." Tsuna greeted.

"Good morning." Ryohei replied going back and sitting on the kitchen table.

"I was preparing breakfast." Tsuna said turning over to the pans and casseroles on the floor, as he started to pick them up his voice got shakier and shakier "How do you want your eggs?"

"Whatever." Ryohei answered without looking at the brunette, he was still angry at him for behaving like he had "When are we going to go back to headquarters, Boss?" He made sure to accentuate the 'Boss' part so that Tsuna would notice.

Tsuna stopped when he heard the word 'Boss' coming out of the boxer's mouth, he wasn't surprised at the fact that Ryohei had called him that but how he had said it was what had hurt the brunette the most. It sounded so cold and so un-like his lover. It sounded like that was all there was between them, the relationship between a hitman and his Boss, nothing more, nothing less. Tsuna felt hurt but he knew he deserved t after how he had treated Ryohei without first talking about it with him.

"You know, I finished all the assignments that you handed to me" Ryohei said looking at the window "Hope you're happy." He said sarcastically. It killed him to talk like that to his lover but he was mad and well…………Ryohei acted a bit childish whenever he was mad.

"If you have any more you need for me to take care o—" He was interrupted by a pair of arms embracing from behind and a head nuzzling in his neck, he heard Tsuna sobbing with pain in his voice.

"Please, please stop it!" Tsuna begged not letting go of Ryohei. "You talking to me like that, it hurts……so much…" The embrace became even tighter and Ryohei felt the walls that surrounded his heart crumble. Every word Tsuna had said had been a punch to those walls and the hug made him want to give into the desire to kiss and caress the brunette. But he remembered how hurt he had felt after letting his guard down, so he tried to calm his desire and slipped out of the embrace.

"I'll call a taxi to come pick me up." Ryohei said walking over to the phone but a hand stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Please, Ryohei, I can't make you stay against your will but I'm begging you." Tsuna grabbed the boxer's hand "Please let me explain, please."

An explanation was just what the boxer wanted so he decided to shut up the voice in the back of his head that was telling him he would only get hurt and sat down on the couch, while Tsuna stood up in front of him still holding his hand. Tsuna had a strange look in his eyes, a look that said that he was hurt, in pain, a look that seemed far too familiar to Ryohei, because that look was the same one the boxer had when he was beating the crap out of his targets.

"I know you're angry at me," Tsuna said, as Ryohei tried to avoid eye contact, "but you see, the reason why I was behaving like I was, was because I wanted to spend more time with you." Ryohei turned to look to Tsuna in surprise and confusion.

"So behaving like a total jerk means you wanted to spend time with me?" Ryohei repeated "You know, most people simply ask the other on a date."

"I know, I know." Tsuna looked at the floor in shame "But, lately it seems like we have been growing apart. I mean, I see Hayato pretty much all day at work and I went with Takeshi to Russia last week, but I haven't spent time with you. I felt like you were starting to forget about me."

"Tsuna, I could never forget about you. I love you." Ryohei grabbed the brunette's chin and gazed straight in his eyes "It's just that lately you have been giving me so many assignments and yesterday you refused to go out with me."

"Yesterday? Yesterday you were still sleeping." Tsuna frowned, "You don't remember anything?"

Ryohei tried really hard to remember the past few days but nothing came to mind. The last thing he remembered was being at the park while it rained. Based on Tsuna's last words it seemed like several days have passed since that. The boxer turned around once again to look at the brunette and shook his head no.

"Well, we found you lying in a park one morning." Tsuna sat on the couch next to him, "You were injured, not too seriously but we still wanted to take you to a hospital, but Takeshi told me that it would be better if I just bandaged your injuries and talked to you."

"Two days have passed and you were still sleeping, so I was seriously beginning to get worried." Tsuna said

"I don't get it, what are we doing at the beach? Shouldn't you have taken me to the mansion?"

"Well, this was supposed to be your birthday present." Tsuna admitted sheepishly, "You see, Takeshi and I were in Russia during your birthday and even though you got to celebrate with Hayato, we still wanted to give you something special."

Ryohei remembered exactly how he had celebrated his birthday with Gokudera. It hadn't been a party or anything, he just took him out for dinner and came back home where there was a cake waiting for him, and the rest of the evening was spent eating the chocolate fudged covered cake…….in a rather erotic way.

"And Takeshi took you to see that boxing match you were dying to watch but," Tsuna once again blushed and looked at the floor, "I still haven't given you anything to celebrate. So I came up with an idea to go away for a week with you."

Ryohei frowned in confusion at what Tsuna had just said.

"But everything went wrong. There was so much work waiting for me after I got back from Russia and I couldn't get away, so I tried to work as hard and fast as I could to be able to take a week off without worrying about anything too serious happening to the Family. Still there was a small problem left… your work"

"My work?" Ryohei repeated.

"Well yeah, you couldn't afford to have a week off either, at least not if you didn't start working right away on what you had to do, so I……I…" Tsuna at this point had tears forming in his eyes. He wasn't happy of what he had done but he didn't regret it. If pushing Ryohei and himself past their own limits would get them some free time alone, then that's what he would do.

"So you poured so much work on us so we could be together?" Ryohei stood up and embraced Tsuna. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk; it's just that yesterday when you refused to go out with me I felt so……abandoned. I thought you had stopped loving me."

Tsuna immediately reacted to those words and kissed him on the lips, trying to convince him that all the passion and love he had felt for the boxer was still there. The kiss lasted very long and once they both parted for air, Tsuna hit him jokingly on the arm and said, "Why the hell would I stop loving you?"

"Because, I'm not as smart as Gokudera is or happy and relaxed as Takeshi," Ryohei caressed the brunette's cheek and placed a small kiss on it, "I thought that—" he was interrupted by finger on his lips.

"Don't finish that, Ryohei. Look, I seriously don't care if you're not as smart or as relaxed as other people. The one I fell for is Sasagawa Ryohei." Tsuna kissed him once again, this time more gently and passionately "I love how you know what you want and how you would do anything to get it, you're so passionate about what you like. It makes me kind of jealous of you." Tsuna admitted with a blush across his cheeks.

"You know what?" Ryohei smiled at Tsuna, "You're right, I do feel passion towards what I want." This time the grin became even wider. "And you know what I want right now?...You…" And with that Ryohei once again kissed those soft and gentle lips in front of him. He deepened the kiss, earning a slight moan from Tsuna.

Ryohei's hands started to travel up Tsuna's back, searching for the hem of the shirt so that he could sneak a hand underneath. Lifting the shirt up slightly, he let his hand roam freely on the brunette's back, caressing the skin gently and tracing his spine with one finger. Tsuna unbuttoned the boxer's shirt and his hands immediately jumped to Ryohei's skin, making the boxer gasp in pleasure every time his fingers brushed one of his nipples.

Ryohei couldn't handle it anymore. He had longed so much for this touch, this warmth, and this presence. He completely forgot any inhibition or grudge he had been holding towards his Boss. No more words were spoken; only sounds that signified how much pleasure both were in by being with each other.

They decided the living room wasn't exactly the best place to finish what they had started so they moved over to the bedroom, with Tsuna gently pushing Ryohei down on the bed with a devilish grin on his face. The brunette yanked the boxer's shirt off and threw it t the side, leaving a shirtless, panting, flushed and really turned on Ryohei on the bed, just what Tsuna wanted.

"Close your eyes." Tsuna whispered to his ear, while he nuzzled in the boxer's neck, leaving small kisses along his collarbone. The boxer wanted this so much that he didn't refuse for one second. He immediately did as he was ordered and shut his eyes, waiting the wave of pleasure to run through him anytime…a wave that never came.

Ryohei waited several seconds before opening his eyes again. He saw Tsuna still on top of him, smiling slyly. Just as Ryohei opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, he felt something cold on his wrists, causing the boxer immediately turn around. His eyes widened when he saw that Tsuna had handcuffed both of his hands to bed posts. He looked back at Tsuna who was still smiling and tried to ask him for an explanation but the brunette interrupted him.

"You got to handcuff me last time, remember?" Tsuna whispered once again in his ear, those erotically pronounced words sent shock waves to Ryohei's libido. He wanted this, he needed this, 

and at this point he didn't care if both of them were strapped or handcuffed, he loved Tsuna and he was going to show that to him in every way possible.

"Now, now, let's see how long you can wait." Tsuna whispered. The question hit Ryohei hard.

'Wait?' Ryohei didn't want to wait, he had waited long enough. It had been a painful and long wait. At this point he didn't want to wait, he wanted it now, he wanted Tsuna that very second, waiting was the last thing Ryohei wanted to do right now.

Ryohei's mind went blank when Tsuna stood up and got out of the bed, he started to take his shirt off, slowly. The bulge in Ryohei's pants was as hard as it could get, now Tsuna was unbuckling his belt trying to make every second feel like an eternity for the boxer.

Once Tsuna was stripped down to his boxers he crawled back on top of Ryohei and kissed him on the lips, then descending little by little kissing and leaving tiny love marks on the boxer's neck and collarbone. Every time lips met skin, Ryohei could feel his heart and mind plead silently for more. His mouth had long given up on him, only being able to let out sounds of pleasure. Tsuna was now on his chest and Ryohei sent his head back when he felt something cold against one of his nipples. He lifted his head up just enough to see a small ice cube that Tsuna had created using Zero Point Breakthrough, before Ryohei knew it, the feeling of coldness was replaced by the warm feeling of his erect nipple being encaged by Tsuna's mouth.

Once again Tsuna started to descend until he was right in front of Ryohei's bulge. The boxer pleaded Tsuna in his mind to get on with it. And although Tsuna had a very strong desire for Ryohei, this time was special; he was going to make him wait because the longer you wait the better it is.

"T-Tsuna, please…..jus—" Ryohei tried to speak, but failed as his words were torn apart by a moan taking over him as Tsuna started to unbuckle his belt.

"Shh, I told I'd make you wait" Tsuna responded, grinning.

Ryohei's mind went blank once Tsuna unzipped the boxer's pants using his teeth. Once they were unbuttoned, they too were discarded on the floor. The boxer was now in a state of need so high that he didn't care what Tsuna would do as long as Ryohei could get a bit of pleasure out of it.

"I've always wondered how you tasted." Tsuna whispered, smiling at the bulge in Ryohei's boxers, before the boxer could reply another moan took over his mouth as he felt Tsuna's tongue against his waist. He looked down and saw Tsuna lowering Ryohei's boxers with his teeth.

"Eager aren't we?" Tsuna said smiling when he saw the precum on Ryohei's length. Ryohei simply blushed and looked away. Of course he was eager!

Tsuna gave an experimental lick from the base to the tip making the Sun Guardian shiver in pleasure but Tsuna was nowhere near done with him, as he started to gently kiss from the tip and lick to the base earning more moans from the handcuffed man. Even though it had been Tsuna's 

idea to torture Ryohei like he was doing, he had a desire too, a desire that could no longer be held down, so he started to suck Ryohei's length while massaging the base with his hand.

Ryohei wanted so badly to put his hands on Tsuna's head but the handcuffs were keeping him in place, so he tried to arch his back every time Tsuna took all of him in his mouth. He tried his hardest not so ram himself into Tsuna's mouth. He felt so good, partly because of the sex of course but also the feeling of reassurance that Tsuna still loved and cared for him, it was a feeling that Ryohei hoped would never disappear. His thoughts vanished the second he felt his own body start to shake, meaning he was close. He tried to warn Tsuna but his mouth was too busy letting out sounds of pleasure so the only thing he did was throw his head backwards and arch his back as he climaxed.

Tsuna didn't let a single drop fall, though it had been very hard not to gag since Ryohei was fairly big and the cum had almost drowned him but he was happy, happy that he had given pleasure to someone he loved. Tsuna slowly crawled up to Ryohei's mouth and started to kiss him passionately, the boxer still panting over his orgasm and Tsuna panting because he wanted more, and he knew the Sun Guardian still has a lot to give him. Tsuna was nuzzling in his neck when Ryohei spoke.

"Tsuna please, let me go." He signaled his hands, the brunette took a look at them and saw that there were angry red marks around his wrists, the signs of struggle when Tsuna was having his little 'torture session'.

"I'm okay, it's just tha...I want to touch you," the boxer admitted with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Very well, to be honest I can't wait any longer." Tsuna moved and freed the boxer. The second he was free, Ryohei put his arms around the brunette and tackled him into another kiss, then he started to move downwards, noticing Tsuna still had his boxers on. He pulled them down quickly and caressed the sweet skin that was beneath them.

Ryohei took control of the situation and placed himself on top of the brunette, both of his arms at Tsuna's sides, with his knee separating both of his legs. He took this moment to witness just how beautiful Tsuna was.

His messy brown hair scattered on the plain white sheets, his beautiful brown eyes that always see through any disguise, those eyes that no matter how much you looked at, you never got tired of gazing into them. The reddish blush on his cheeks indicating that he was either nervous or embarrassed. Ryohei smiled when he remember that blush was because of him, because Tsuna liked being with him, no matter what people said about him, no matter how people acted towards him, Tsuna always smiled for Ryohei. His eyes now focused on his lips, those lips that were soft and gentle every time he kissed them, lips that made your heart skip a beat whenever they where close to you. Tsuna's chest was littered by many scars he had earned by living the life of a Mafia Boss. Some would say that he should try to hide them, but Ryohei found admiration when Tsuna displayed them with pride because those scars meant that he was protecting his family. It meant 

every bullet he had taken, every slash or burn he had suffered, each leaving a scar that would always remind Tsuna why he should remain strong: "To protect the ones he loved".

Ryohei didn't notice himself smiling. Several seconds had passed since he had made a move.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Ryohei replied, caressing Tsuna's cheek with his hand, "It's just that, you're so beautiful."

Tsuna smiled and moved a finger across Ryohei's bare chest, "You're not too bad yourself."

Ryohei chuckled and kissed the brunette, accidentally he moved his knee causing it to brush against Tsuna's erection, the brunette moaned at the touch. Ryohei snaked an arm under Tsuna's waist and pulled him close, making sure both of their erections had contact with each other, causing both of them to moan in need of more.

"I'm guessing you have lubricant?" Ryohei managed to ask.

Tsuna nodded and signaled to the drawer next to the bed. The boxer extended his arm and struggled to find the bottle of lubricant. Once he found it, he didn't even bother on closing the drawer. He started to open the bottle to lubricate two of his fingers when a hand interrupted him.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna asked grinning

"I'm going to prepare you." Ryohei seemed hesitant but he remembered he had done this to Tsuna before. Why did he doubt now?

"No no no." Tsuna took away the bottle and flipped their positions, leaving the brunette on top

"I'M going to prepare YOU." he said smiling triumphantly.

"What?! No, wait Tsu-" but he was interrupted by a pair of lips against his.

"Please, Ryohei," Tsuna pleaded pouting into the kiss, "I loved how you tasted," Tsuna reminded himself, licking his lips, "I want to know what it feels like to be inside of you."

Ryohei hesitated at first, but at the end nodded in agreement, after all, he had all week to ravish Tsuna, he couldn't think of anything that would make him deny his loved one the right of giving him pleasure the way he had done back at the pool house.

Tsuna's face brightened and proceeded to coat his fingers with lube. Once all three fingers were properly coated he inserted the first one, then the second one, making Ryohei's back arch when he felt his walls being stretched by the fingers. But it wasn't until the third finger was inside that his mind went completely blank. When the third finger found the bundle of nerves he had once found in Tsuna, it felt so good, but unfortunately the feeling ended when Tsuna realized that he had found what he had been looking for.

"I don't want you to cum just yet." Tsuna winked at the boxer while he started to coat his erection.

When he felt Tsuna's length near his entrance, Ryohei's body tensed up, the brunette noticed and kissed him gently making him relax, he knew Tsuna wouldn't hurt him intentionally. Once his body was more relaxed Tsuna started to thrust himself into Ryohei, starting with a slow pace making sure not to hurt him too much, every time hitting the spot that had made Ryohei's mind go blank.

Every time Tsuna dived inside, Ryohei felt incredible amounts of pleasure run through his body and every time Tsuna withdrew the boxer ached. He didn't want Tsuna to withdraw but the constant change of feeling between pain and pleasure made Ryohei gasp and moan. God it felt good! So good! He looked over to see a panting and sweaty Tsuna picking up the rhythm.

Tsuna was close but he didn't want to leave the boxer alone so he grabbed Ryohei's erection and started to pump it according to the rhythm of his thrusts, earning even more gasps and moans. The climax was near, very near and Ryohei's back arched the second he felt his own liquid scatter across his stomach. His second climax combined with the feeling of being filled by Tsuna was overwhelming.

Once they both recovered their breaths, Tsuna carefully slid out of Ryohei and collapsed next to him. Still panting, the boxer managed to grab the covers and place them on top of their bodies. Tsuna moved his head so that it was laying next to Ryohei's heart, feeling his breath go in and out of his lungs.

"I like it." Tsuna said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What?" Ryohei asked kissing Tsuna's head.

"Your heart, when it's racing like that." Tsuna placed a hand on top of Ryohei's chest so that he could feel the heart rush.

"Well, it's racing like this because of you." Ryohei replied and he placed his own hand on Tsuna's chest, feeling the boy's heart rush at the same speed, if not faster than his own, "And I hope that's because of me."

Tsuna smiled and nodded.

Little did they know their hearts were beating at the same beat.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXx

They lay there for a long time after their love making and even though they were tired and exhausted, neither wanted to sleep. They were happy being so close to each other, enjoying the presence of each other. They didn't want to think about it but in a week it'll all be back to normal so they wanted to make the best out of it.

"I forgot to ask, where exactly are we?" Ryohei asked, stroking the brunette's hair.

"We're at our beach house." Tsuna replied, nuzzling into Ryohei's neck

"Our?" The boxer repeated in confusion.

"Yep, ours. I bought it so that Hayato, Takeshi, you and I could just come here to vent and not worry about anything but ourselves." Tsuna answered happily.

"You always think of everything."

"I like to think I do." Tsuna stood up and pulled Ryohei's hand making him stand also, "C'mon, we have to shower, I haven't showered in two days because I was so worried about you."

"So I'm guessing you packed some of my clothes to wear?" Ryohei asked smiling and walking over to the bathroom.

"Yes, I did, but I don't know why. After all, clothes are the last things you're going to be needing this week." Tsuna said with a devilish grin on his face.

"I'm pretty sure of that." Ryohei replied kissing Tsuna before entering the bathroom where a naked and naughty Tsuna awaited him.

"Hey Ryohei," Tsuna called, pinning him to the bathroom wall and kissing him passionately, "I forgot to say it."

"Say what?" Ryohei asked.

"Happy Birthday." Tsuna whispered in the boxer's ear.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: Ok that's it for this chapter, again I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but I was debating with myself whether to finish the story on the next chapter or just abandoning it or continue it. Obviously I chose the third option since I think this story has plenty left and situations that ****I**** haven't used before.**

**I know not a lot of you like RyoheiXTsuna and I have to admit at first neither did I but I think they're growing on me, anyway I hope next chapter comes early (believe it or not this thing took me like three days to finish, God I wished I wrote as fast as madashes2ashes, a daily chapter? Don't know how she does it) **

**To conclude, next chapter will probably be YamamotoXGokudera or 8059 (I still don't get why the numbers) so be looking forward to that and thanks to everyone for the support and the advices you've been giving me. **

**Read and review.**


	13. Assistant

**Sorry for the wait but sooooo much has happened with my life that writing fell to the bottom on my priority list, I'd tell you what but I'm guessing you're more anxious to read the story so here it is: Last Chapter of Test of Love: The Rules:**

Test of Love

Chapter Twelve

"Assistant"

It was around noon and Yamamoto Takeshi was sitting in his office, staring at the ceiling and trying his best effort to come up with a solution to his current problem. The swordsman had never been a genius, that much was clear to him, but this specific problem not only affected himself but also one of his current lovers, Gokudera Hayato. Hours had gone by but his brain simply couldn't find an answer. Out of frustration he hit his head against his wooden desk, as if hitting it would force a solution to pop out. He was just getting dizzy when he heard the door open and saw someone who just might know what to do.

"Good afternoon sir." said the man who just walked in. He was carrying a silver platter that had a slice of pizza and a glass of wine on it. "Your lunch." he said calmly as he approached the desk and set the silver platter in front Yamamoto who still had his head resting on his desk.

"I don't know what to be more worried about, your need for healthier eating habits or the current concussion in your head."

"I'm depressed right now Archie, so please hold the lecturing." Yamamoto said not moving his head and releasing a deep sigh.

"As you wish sir." The man as he moved around the stuff Yamamoto had on his desk so that he could eat without making a mess, which Archie always ended up cleaning. "But sir, with all due respect I think eating pizza and noodles as lunch and dinner isn't very healthy."

For the first time since the man entered the room, Yamamoto lifted his head and looked at the man who had been talking to him. His name was Archibald L. Williams but his friends called him "Archie". He was about thirty years old with bright red hair and light brown eyes contrasted by a pale white face. He currently had a slight five o'clock shadow and bags under his eyes, which told Yamamoto that he hadn't been sleeping well. The swordsman knew he was partly to blame for that. Though Yamamoto hadn't forced him to wear a uniform but he insisted on always wearing a white shirt underneath a black vest, a pair of black pants and a tie around his neck; it almost made him look like a waiter from a restaurant if it weren't for the small silver chain that belonged to his pocket watch. Archie was pretty tall and had a slender and built figure, which was a product of his past in the military.

"And sushi, I also eat sushi which has vegetables and that makes it a healthy meal. Ha-ha, besides, it's not that I always eat pizza and pasta…it's just that lately I've been very busy to find a decent meal and I wouldn't dare ask you to get me something to eat." Yamamoto explained.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I just did," he said pointing at the tray that still had the untouched pizza and the full glass of wine "I don't know why I bother since you always take two or three bites and then you tell me to take it away. I wish you would get back to your old self. At least then you would eat more and smile. I take it the absence of master Tsunayoshi and master Ryohei has affected you greatly." He said, taking a seat in front of his boss, "Which worries me since they'll be gone for a whole month, won't they?"

Yamamoto's head snapped up at his assistant's.

"How did you know that?!" He asked.

The red haired widened his eyes noticing what he had just said "I apologize deeply sir, but old habits die hard; and getting my hands on every bit of information I can is an old habit that I still hold since my time in the military."

Archie's ability to get information was one of the reasons why the Yamamoto had asked him to work for him, that and his combat ability. It hurt the swordsman to think that he was holding back such great talent by making him clean his room or organize paperwork. It was like having Da Vinci paint stick figures but Archie refused every offer that Yamamoto gave him: apparently he had grown close to the swordsman.

"But, is it true? The rumor that master Tsunayoshi and master Ryohei will be absent for a complete month?"

"Yes it's true," Yamamoto admitted, "But that's not what has me depressed like this."

"Then what is it sir?" The man asked.

"It's Gokudera. Ever since Tsuna and Ryohei left Hayato has had to deal with Tsuna's work on top of his own; and you of course took care of your own work along with Ryohei's…by the way I apologize for that, I can tell you haven't been sleeping too well." The man in front of him nodded knowing that what his Boss was saying was true, "But Hayato is the one who is really busy. He rarely sleeps and he almost never eats. He's really worrying me." He said with a voice that expressed clear desperation.

"May I ask what master Tsunayoshi and master Ryohei will be doing out of town?" Archie asked.

"It was only supposed to be a week of vacation but two days before getting back they got a call from Dino Cavallone, saying he needed to talk to Tsuna as soon as possible. Apparently he had something very urgent to tell him; and Ryohei offered himself to serve as bodyguard, they called and said they would take longer than expected. Gokudera told them not to worry, that he would take care of everything but it's really taking its toll on both of you." he said when he saw Archie's lack of sleep reflected on his face.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious what you must do, sir." Archie said while standing up and preparing to leave the room.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked with full of hope of answering his problem.

"Well, you get more sleep than master Gokudera because you have someone to help you with your work." Archie said.

"Who?" Yamamoto asked in confusion.

"Come on sir, give me a break, do I have to always think for you too!? Me! Me! You have ME to help you out!" Archie said frustrated that his boss didn't understand what he was talking about. Realizing that he had just yelled at his superior he flushed and added a small and shy "Sir." at the end of his angry rant "All I'm saying is that if master Gokudera had someone to help him, he wouldn't have to work so much."

"You want Hayato to get an assistant?" Archie nodded, being grateful that Yamamoto was catching on his idea, "Well that's going to be hard, I mean, he was the only one out of all the Guardians that refused to hire an assistant. His pride doesn't allow him." Takeshi remembered how a few years ago Tsuna had summoned everyone and told them that everyone should hire someone to help them with their work, a right hand man per say. But Gokudera refused saying that he could manage by himself, and it was true he had managed until Tsuna and Ryohei left. A few days later Yamamoto hired Archie, Lambo hired I-Pin and Mukuro hired Chrome. The rest took their time but in the end Gokudera was the only one who didn't have an assistant; even the antisocial Hibari Kyouya hired someone.

"Well, it is well known that master Gokudera has almost as big a pride as master Ryohei has his…" Archie drifted out, too shy to continue.

"Archie!" Yamamoto yelled brightly blushed over the fact that his assistant had pretty much said that Ryohei had a big-

"Ego! I swear I was going to say ego!" the red haired man said laughing "But seriously sir," he started calming his laugh and clearing his throat, "I know a few people who would jump to the opportunity of working under the legendary Gokudera Hayato." He said crossing his arms.

"Well, I don't know" Yamamoto replied unsure that he could convince Gokudera in asking for help. Just when Archie was about to leave, his mind ordered his mouth to blurt out, "But I'll call you if he says yes." the assistant nodded and started crossing the room and before he turned the door knob, he turned and asked his boss.

"Soooooo, how big of an………_ego_ does master Ryohei have?" He asked with an evil, sly look on his face.

Yamamoto laughed and just said one word "Huge." and with that the red haired assistant left the room chuckling.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Knock, knock_

"Come in" Gokudera ordered. The door opened and Yamamoto Takeshi entered the big office that belonged to Tsuna. But since Gokudera was the one temporarily taking care of leading the family, they decided it was best for him to use that office and not his own. What Yamamoto saw when he entered the room was something he had grown accustomed to seeing every time he entered it. In fact it could often be described in one word: _chaos_. Complete and utter chaos. Several sheets of paper were scattered on the floor, covering the carpet so that the floor looked like upturned hospital tiles. More pieces of white and yellow paper were threatening to fall off the tall piles that were stacked high on the desk of the office. Not only that, but Gokudera hadn't even bother to say 'hi' or 'hello', since he was too busy taking a piece of paper from a pile, reading through it as fast as he could, signing it and placing it in another pile of papers. It was a never ending process.

Yamamoto felt really bad seeing how hard Gokudera had been working while he was busy banging his head on his desk. So deciding to help him in any way possible he clenched his hands into fists, took a deep breath and marched his way to the front of the silver haired man's desk.

"I need to talk to you." He said as serious as possible.

"Kind of busy right now." Gokudera replied again not bothering to look at the black haired swordsman "I have to finish all this paperwork then I have a video conference with Basil. Apparently he keeps bitching about why I didn't let him take control of the Family during Tsuna's absence."

"Yeah, sorry but why did you do that again? I mean Basil is the Outside Advisor, it's his job to take lead the Family in case of Tsuna's absence, isn't it?" Yamamoto asked, remembering how Gokudera had basically told him 'fuck off and to stop being such an annoying jackass' or something along those lines. Knowing Basil, he wasn't too happy about it and slapped the fakest smile known to mankind on his face; as soon as he got to his office he called Tsuna and asked for an explanation. Takeshi still doesn't know what they talked about but he was grateful when the whole thing finished with Gokudera apologizing and Basil going his own way.

"That's right, he IS the Outside Advisor and as such he must take care of the Family in case of 'emergency'. And this is not an emergency." Gokudera said with a voice that told Yamamoto that he was reaching his highest frustration level.

"But all this chaos does seem like somewhat of an emergency." Yamamoto said waving his hand in the air, gesturing to the tornado-struck room, "I mean, I get it you are the Storm Guardian so a bit of chaos is to be expected but…"

"It is not chaos, I have system!" Gokudera yelled in anger, he turned to look at Yamamoto who was looking down at the floor as if he were ashamed of something; the silver haired man coughed realizing the situation was becoming awkward so he sighed, dropped down into his chair and changed his tone to a much softer one and spoke again, "So, you said you had something you wanted to talk about?"

This is where Yamamoto's plan entered phase two; believe it or not he actually had an organized plan for making Gokudera hire an assistant. This is how much he wanted Gokudera to have some free time; well, truth be told Archie had helped him plan the whole thing out. You see, the dynamite specialist was the type of person that would never ask for help so the only option left was to force him to ask for help. The swordsman knew it was not going to be easy because Gokudera's pride was in fact as big as Ryohei's _"ego". _Most people would convince someone by showing them the pros and cons of taking a decision, but this case was different because this time Yamamoto was dealing with Gokudera and Gokudera wasn't "most people". So that only left the swordsman with one option, something he wasn't very proud of but it was something that was needed to be done.

Yamamoto moved closer to Gokudera who was still sitting down, he leaned closer and kissed him lightly. At first the silver haired man seemed a little surprised but after a few seconds he deepened the act. Tongues started to fight for dominance. Yamamoto could tell that Gokudera had also reached his limit since the kiss seemed a little desperate and needy. The silver haired man stood up from the chair without interrupting the kiss and held Yamamoto's face firmly with both hands as Yamamoto started to unbutton his shirt with one hand. He had finished with the third button when his need took over and decided to simply rip it open.

That was when Yamamoto knew he needed to take control in order for his plan to work so he started to nibble on Gokudera's neck earning a slight moan from the dynamite specialist, while he started to work on the silver haired man's shirt Yamamoto guided his lover towards the couch that was few feet behind them; Gokudera growled when the swordsman pushed him on the black leather couch. If he weren't so needy he would have probably objected to having sex in his boss's office. Gokudera landed on the couch with a muffled poof.

Yamamoto climbed on top, he took a second to admire the lovely, blushing man beneath him. He was panting which meant that the swordsman was doing something right. He smiled as he started to lay small butterfly kisses across Gokudera's chest. He traveled down slowly to his navel and dipped his tongue into it, causing Gokudera to put his hands at the back of Yamamoto's head and pushing him even further down.

Even though this whole thing had a sneaky little plan behind it Yamamoto enjoyed very single moment of it. He loved Gokudera so much and in all the time he had been alone with him he had wanted to spend some time alone with him so this was perfect. He didn't expect anyone else besides him, Tsuna and Ryohei to know this but the silver haired man was extremely cute when it came to making love. He would let out moans and gasps of pleasure that made Yamamoto want to just take his pants off and fuck him. But whenever he was about to do it he would look at Gokudera who had nothing in his eyes but _love__._It was hard to describe but it was a type of look that made Yamamoto appreciate every moment and put even more passion into making love.

When Yamamoto reached the belt he struggled a bit to take it off, his hands were shaking with anxiety which wasn't helping but after a minute Gokudera's pants and boxers were already all the way across the room; Gokudera moaned when his length was freed from the prison that was his underwear and Yamamoto smiled at how erect his dick was. 'He wants this almost as much as I do,' Yamamoto thought as he used his tongue to lick it from the base to the tip making Gokudera arch his back in pleasure 'Almost.'

"Takeshi…..d-don't tease…" Gokudera managed to pronounce. Knowing how much the bomber needed to have some kind of release the black haired swordsman grinned and put the whole thing in his mouth. As soon as the base was being caressed by Yamamoto's tongue the silver haired boy felt like he was inches away from heaven, he tried to apologize when his need took control of him and made him buck his hips, triggering Yamamoto's gag reflex, but the pleasure he was getting was too much for any comprehensible words to come out of his mouth. That's when Yamamoto started to suck Gokudera's length forcing him to clutch on the fabric of the sofa in order to try and calm down his breathing, "I-I…….I can't hold…….back any longe—" He would've finished the line if Yamamoto hadn't decided to hum sending small vibrations of pleasure across the bomber's spine; the black haired boy had to back his head a little to be able to take his salty release. It was a flavor he was used to by now, to be honest he kind of liked it but what he enjoyed even more were the sounds and the faces Gokudera would make when he came. It made Yamamoto want more, much, much more.

After making sure he hadn't spilled a drop of semen, he lifted himself up and looked at his lover with warm eyes and a small smile on his face, and spoke softly, "Ready for another round?"

A look of mischief appeared on Gokudera's eyes. He didn't answer, at least not verbally. Soon Yamamoto was engulfed in a passionate kiss with the bomber taking the initiative. The silver haired man could taste a little bit of himself and that mixed with Yamamoto's amazing kissing ability was making his length stand tall again. Once they broke apart the swordsman was panting and smiling at the man beneath him, "How about we move to a more comfortable setting?" He asked.

Gokudera didn't have time to respond as he was lifted up and swung over his lover's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "Oi, put me down!" He yelled. Of course he didn't really want to be put down, it was just reflex speech. He was making love to someone he loved, why would he want to be put down?

"Sorry but I don't feel like taking you on the carpet floor, I'm pretty sure you'd kill me for burning your back." This was one of the few times when Yamamoto thanked the fact that Tsuna's bedroom had a door that connected to his office. The black haired boy made sure not hit Gokudera's head with the door frame and once they were both in Tsuna's room the silver haired boy found himself being tossed into the bed unceremoniously, landing with a muffled sound.

"You realize we're about to have sex on our Bosses' bedroom?" Yamamoto asked while he completely stripped of the rest of his clothes. Gokudera (who had landed on the bed face down) lifted himself and turned to reply to Yamamoto with a sarcastic line but he was muted when he saw the baseball player standing in front of him in all his naked glory. It was breathtaking, to say the least.

Out of all the Guardians, Yamamoto and Ryohei were the ones who had more of a toned figure. Right now Gokudera could see the black haired man's six pack and muscled arms, not to mention those broad and strong shoulders that had been carrying him a minute ago; his sun kissed skin brought out the darkness of his hair making a perfect match with his lovely brown eyes, but what caught the bomber's attention the most was Yamamoto's length, which was standing out proudly eager to take Gokudera, it was big and it made the bomber drool a little. Just a little.

"Earth to Gokudera, are you listening to me!?" Yamamoto repeated, the words cut the bomber from whatever trance he had been. Unfortunately for the swordsman, Gokudera's pride wasn't going to let him know that just a few seconds ago he was mentally admiring Yamamoto. Besides, he already knew the silver haired boy loved him, no need for him to know that he liked his body so much to put him in a trance.

"I'm here, you don't have to yell. Are we going to do this now or what?" The question brought a grin to Yamamoto's face. He got into bed and started to kiss Gokudera in a small and loving way, making the silver haired boy relax a little. In a couple of seconds the baseball player was once again on top of Gokudera, taking advantage of the fact that the bomber was too distracted to pay attention, he grabbed his wrists with both of his hands and imprisoned them at each side of the silver haired boy.

"Oi, what the hell!?" Gokudera struggled when he realized he couldn't move his arms and found his legs also unable to move by Yamamoto using his own legs to clamp them down.

"I need to talk to you." Yamamoto said, trying to hide how much he wanted to not do this and just take the man beneath him.

"Talk later, fuck now!" Gokudera yelled angrily. Although he had already came once, seeing Yamamoto naked and feeling him so close made him needy for release again so the last thing on his mind right now was talking. He tried once again to move but he seriously couldn't; he was at the baseball player mercy.

"Calm down, this will be quick, unless you want to prolong it." Yamamoto said, trying his best not to anger the man more than he needed to.

"Remember how some time ago, Tsuna called all of his Guardians to his office and told us we had to hire an assistant so that work wouldn't take over us?" He didn't get an immediate response. Apparently thinking back to that day was hard for Gokudera when he had one of the hottest guys alive on top of him, naked.

"Yes damn it, I remember!" He reluctantly replied, Yamamoto smiled and decided to reward him by starting to suck on the silver haired boy's neck, leaving a small red mark.

"Good, now, remember how you refused to hire someone and decided to handle it yourself?" Yamamoto asked moving his lips from his neck and starting to play with his earlobe making the bomber arch his chest in response to the tingling pleasure.

"Well, do you?" Noticing Gokudera was getting lost in the pleasure so he stopped his ministrations and looked at him.

"Yes, yes I remember!" Gokudera tried his hardest not to reveal how much he needed this. He didn't want Yamamoto knowing he had that much control over him. He didn't know where that baseball moron was going but he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like it.

"Good." This time Yamamoto rewarded him by kissing him passionately on the lips. He grinned slightly when the silver haired boy moaned against his mouth. He didn't know it but he was making it so hard for Yamamoto to hold back.

"Now, I admire you for actually keeping your word and being able to keep your work in check. But lately with Tsuna and Ryohei's absence, your work has been getting out of control, don't you think?" Yamamoto frowned hoping with all of his heart that Gokudera wasn't going to make this difficult.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Gokudera yelled. He was right, of course he wasn't going to like this. Granted, his work had been taking its toll on him lately but not to the point where he needed to hire someone to help him. After all, he was the Right Hand Man of Vongola the Tenth, he was supposed to struggle this much with the work, wasn't he?

Yamamoto sighed. Deep within him he knew it had to be this way so knowing what he had to do, he bucked his hips against Gokudera's forcing both of their erections to rub together. Both men felt the heat coming from their lengths and the Gokudera moaned. His legs squirmed, trying to get more of that touch but Yamamoto backed away a little, torturing the bomber and himself. He didn't want to just rub them together, but to make love to the man. And every time he was about to give in into his desire he'd remember how tired Gokudera was every night and how he didn't eat or talk much. He needed to do this for Gokudera's sake.

"Want to try that again?" Yamamoto asked and Gokudera, understanding that the baseball player wasn't going to finish what he started until he answered all of the bastard's questions with the truth, took a deep breath and answered.

"Okay, okay fine it has been getting _a little_ out of control." Gokudera reluctantly said, bringing another smile to the baseball player's face; just like every time the silver haired man answered correctly Yamamoto rewarded him again by bucking their hips together, this time however, making sure to make it last just a little longer and accompanied by some chaste kisses on his neck. Just like before Gokudera moaned and arched his back trying to maintain their erections together but unfortunately Yamamoto backed away.

"I want you to hire someone to help you."

Before Gokudera had anytime to reply with a yell or a snort, the baseball player continued talking, "It'll just be until Tsuna and Ryohei are back, I promise. The second their back from talking with Dino, you can fire him but please, please Gokudera let someone help you."

Gokudera was surprised by the tone the swordsman was talking. His voice was broken and he was almost on the verge of tears.

"It's just that…..lately I can tell that you seem more tired than ever….a-and I don't like seeing you this way." Yamamoto's eye reflected pure worry and care. Gokudera could tell that he was actually caring for him and not mocking him.

Gokudera started to think about how bad his life had been this past few days. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep and he was angrier than ever. It even came to the point to where he'd yell at everyone in his sight, his subordinates who came in bringing their missions reports, the cooks who made the little food he managed to eat, the cleaning staff that ruined 'his system' on the desk and most of all he'd find himself several times yelling at the birds outside his window singing. He blamed his poor attitude on his serious lack of sleep. On a good day he'd sleep three or four hours, too bad lately he hadn't had any good days meaning he only slept two hours or so.

Hiring someone to help him sounded appealing now. He'd sleep better and have more free time, time he could spend with Yamamoto instead. Besides, he could fire the guy when Tsuna came back so it was as if nothing ever happened.

"Fine." Gokudera answered curtly. This was one of the few times where it was necessary to put your pride aside and let someone help you, although that someone was a complete stranger.

The widest smile appeared on Yamamoto's face and suddenly the silver haired boy felt his hands and legs be able to move again. Yamamoto was now hugging him tightly and kissing every inch he could get his lips on.

"Thank you, thank you!" the baseball player repeated, then he suddenly stopped.

"Now," it was as if a whole new Yamamoto had taken his place. His tone was husky, his moves were slower and his look was full of mischief, "Where were we?"

Gokudera was about to go 'huh?' but instead he started to moan out of pleasure when he felt Yamamoto's hand around his length; he had had enough of this, being controlled had taken his limit.

"Either you fuck me now, or I take it back." Gokudera growled. Yamamoto grinned and moved. He carefully separated both of Gokudera's legs, revealing a small entry that Yamamoto was about to fill with his erection.

"You sound very impatient, Hayato" Yamamoto said as he positioned himself ready to enter him "I'm guessing you don't want me to stretch you?" He got a shake of head as an answer.

"Hayato, not to be a show off but I'm kinda big, this is going to hurt a lot." Again no verbal response, instead a firm nod told him that he had permission to continue, and without further words he continued to insert himself into Gokudera.

'_Shit! Oh, fuck, h__e wasn't kidding when he said this was going to hurt so much! Dam__n__ it!__'_Gokudera bit his lip trying to stop the gasps of pain that were threatening to spill out.

Yamamoto noticed the pain he was in and immediately stopped. Although he was a bit used to this, no matter how many times he had had sex with the bomber, it was pretty much the same thing. He was always just as tight and warm as their first time and it made Yamamoto squirm in pleasure, feeling the silver haired man around him so close, God it drove him crazy. But even then he stopped. It took a few seconds for Gokudera to relax and get used to the feeling of Yamamoto inside him. It was heaven and hell at the same time, but as a few seconds passed the pain subsided and the pleasure took over. That was when he gave a nod to Yamamoto to tell him he was ready for him to continue.

Yamamoto grinned and finished entering Gokudera and then withdrew a little making him grunt a little in disappointment. The swordsman bucked his hips forward hitting the silver haired man's prostate. He repeated the process until they reached a steady rhythm, they could feel each other reach their breaking point. Wanting to pleasure Gokudera more, Yamamoto started to stroke his length, each stroke matching the black haired man's thrusts, the squeaks and screeches of the bed, and their moans that filled the room. Yamamoto then felt Gokudera tighten his entrance even more, signaling he was about to cum but before the silver haired man had a chance to let out his final moan Yamamoto engulfed him in a kiss, his mouth vibrating from the muffled sound and tongues enhancing the pleasure of the act.

It only took a few moments later for Yamamoto to catch up and Gokudera felt himself be filled with his hot seed.

The black haired man rested on top of him for a few seconds, until he regained the strength necessary to pull out of him, both of them were panting, enjoying the afterglow of making love. They were sweaty and tired but they were incredibly happy. Yamamoto pulled the sheets over them knowing both needed some sleep, Gokudera got the hint and cuddled himself next to his lover. That was when he sat up quickly since he remembered something.

"I can't! What if someone comes in looking for me?!" Gokudera asked, a worried frown on his face.

Yamamoto grinned and hugged him, forcing him to lay down again on the bed and as close to him as possible. He kissed his forehead gently and then whispered "Don't worry, I have it all taken care of."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'_The bastard! I bring him lunch, I clean after him and I watch the door while he humps his boyfriend There will be hell to pay when I see him!__'_Archie thought to himself while he leaned on the wooden door that lead to the office Master Gokudera would be using until the Boss came back from his trip with the Cavallone. '_Still, I wonder what could be so urgent to force the Boss to cut his vacation short and travel immediately to Master Dino's estate in America. Damn, my sources never give me all the information I need. Last I heard Master Dino had just met with Master Tsunayoshi in Russia, why did he want to meet with him so soon?__'_Unconsciously he started fidgeting with the chain from his pocket watch, which was something he did whenever he got caught deep in thought.

His concentration was soon broken when a subordinate with the crest of Storm headed towards the office he was guarding. The guy tried to walk past him but Archie blocked his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Where do you think?" The guy asked sarcastically "Let me through I have to give something to The Guardian of Storm." Once again he tried to walk past the red head, but Archie stood firm.

"Exactly how urgent is this something you have to give to Master Gokudera?" He asked, he had instructions from Yamamoto to not let anyone through, unless it was something extremely important like someone dying or a bomb about to go off.

"Well, if you have to know, it's a mission report. Nothing eventful happened so I guess it isn't that important." The guy said as he showed him piece of paper with a few paragraphs written on it.

"Good, then take your leave. Master Gokudera wants to take a day of rest." Archie answered hoping that would be the end of it but unfortunately it wasn't.

"Listen buddy" The guy started to say. Archie frowned at the word _buddy__._ "I know you work for the Rain Division so I'm sure it's all hugs and kisses there, but us from the Storm Division have it rough with Boss Gokudera hounding us to deliver every fucking assignment on time. Last guy who didn't deliver a report on time couldn't sleep for a week because he was seeing fucking dynamites sticks everywhere!" The guy took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, Archie was surprised at how strict Master Gokudera ran his Division and for the first time since he was hired, thanked God for working for Master Yamamoto; he had already done 'strict' back at the military and he didn't fancy doing it again.

Archie sighed, the guy obviously wasn't going to go away until he delivered that bloody report so he decided to take a different approach to the situation. "Fine, fine I'll let you see Master Gokudera but you should know that he ordered me to not let anyone through this specific door so you need to go through another door." He felt stupid doing this. He was definitely going to make his Boss pay for this!

"That doesn't sound very rational." The guy frowned.

"Hey, since when has Master Gokudera been a rational person?" Archie cocked an eyebrow trying to convince the guy.

"You're right. Which door should I enter through?" He asked.

Archie grinned. "Umm, follow me."

He led the guy to a door that was a few feet away from the one he was guarding. It looked exactly the same but it lead to a completely different place. "This one leads to a room that is connected to Master Gokudera's office." Archie opened the door and the guy entered it without knowing what was ahead.

"Hey this is no room! This is a close-" with a dull thud, the young man fell unconscious on the floor before being able to finish the phrase, and two seconds later Archie exited the room, dusting off his hands and closing the door behind him.

"That's for calling me buddy." Archie hummed as he walked back to his post and resumed his duty to watch out for the consequences of his Boss' hormonal acts. He went back to his thoughts, trying to decipher what exactly was behind Dino's actions. It was rare indeed when a Boss acts so desperate to talk to another Boss, even though when their families were allies. His hand started to fidget with his chain again when he heard another hum approach him, and from his right a certain fifteen year old appeared.

"Hey shishou." The kid greeted, his black hair as spongy as ever and his left eye shut in a casual permanent wink. He was wearing a typical mafia suit but with the exception of a cow-print shirt and a pair of yellow horns coming out of his head. Lambo Bovino stood there, looking at his former teacher curiously.

Archie immediately bowed respectfully when he was greeted by his former student "Hello Master Bovino" he greeted.

"You're seriously going to keep calling me that? C'mon you were the one in charge of my training, I'd think you would at least call me by my name." The kid sighed.

Ever since his training with Archie had ended, the guy kept referring to him as 'Master Bovino'. It was annoying as hell. It made him feel old and it reminded him of his dad and yet the red head continued doing it.

"It's out of respect, like when you call me shishou." Archie explained, remembering what he was doing he asked, "So, what are you doing around here?"

Lambo had the bad habit of walking around the mansion or the courtyard and leave all of the work to I-Pin. The poor girl was normally swamped with paperwork. Most people scolded him over this but Tsuna and Archie were two of the few who saw the reason behind why he did this. It was to protect the Chinese girl,; if she was too busy doing simple paperwork she didn't have to put her life at risk doing dangerous missions. After all, everyone knew there was a certain spark between the two.

"Just exploring the mansion." He answered simply.

"Master Bovino, you've been exploring the mansion since you were ten years old. I'm pretty sure you know every corner in this place." Archie responded shaking his head in disapproval, "C'mon spit it out, what are you really doing here?"

"I was looking for you actually." Lambo gave in, "I wanted to see if you could spar with me a little, I can't find someone to do it with, I-Pin's busy, Yamamoto is God knows where, Mukuro gives me the creeps, Hibari is off in a mission like always and you are………guarding a door apparently."

Lambo's eyes narrowed in curiosity. If there was something Archie had focused on training besides his brute strength, it was his mind. Lambo may have the body of a fifteen year old but he had the mind of a grown man, and he just hid it by acting like a petulant boy.

"Yeah, well Master Gokudera is working and he asked to have some private time." Archie lied, he tried his best to hide it but he didn't realize it until it was happening; he was fidgeting with his damn chain!

"Good try shishou, but I why don't you try to tell me the truth?" Lambo asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Archie lied yet again. Lying to his deshi was something he never thought he'd have to do but he promised his Boss not to let anyone through that door.

"I know what is going on behind that door shishou." Lambo reached for something inside his jacket and showed it to the red head. It was a disk of some sort but he couldn't see what was written on it until Lambo threw it to him. When he read it, Archie mentally smacked himself:

_Security Camera Footage__: Boss's__ office _

"I was doing my shift watching the security cameras when I saw what was going on." The black haired boy smiled, "I immediately turned off the camera and took out what little it had recorded." He explained. Archie breathed a sigh of relief.

"So this is the only copy?" The assistant asked.

"Yep, I figured you'd want to make sure no one saw it. I mean the relationship between Tsuna, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera is still a secret. At least to the subordinates of the Divisions." Lambo answered.

"Since when have you known?"

"Well, back when I was in London I called Gokudera to see if he could help me out with my assignment. By the time he got there he was angrier at me that usual and when I asked for an explanation he simply said he was in the middle of something very important. It perked my interest and I thought it would be best to do an official investigation. I followed Tsuna and the rest around for a few days and found out what was going on." Lambo explained, "Since when have you known shishou?"

"Che, I know everything that's going on because of my Boss." Archie remembered perfectly well how one day, at a very early hour he got a call from his Boss asking if he could fetch him some clothes and what surprised him the most was the fact that he wanted them delivered to Tsuna's room and not his. Since that day on Yamamoto told him everything that had been going on with his relationship, including what happened in Venice and Russia.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered something he had wanted to ask Lambo "Master Bovino, since you know more than most people around here I was wondering if you knew about why the Cavallone Boss wanted to meet with Master Tsunayoshi in America."

Lambo was surprised by the question. He didn't expect Archie to know about that but then again, all of Lambo's abilities at getting information came from the red head so it wasn't that much of a shock either. After closing his eyes for a brief second trying to think of the best way to tell him what little he knew.

"Dino didn't just call Tsuna to America, he called a bunch of other Mafia Bosses from all around the world. England, France, Spain, Russia, Japan, China, Australia. The reason, however, I don't know. Tsuna has kept me in the dark also." The Thunder Guardian explained.

"You think it has something to do with the fact that someone tried to kill the president of the United States?" Archie asked. He had heard it a few days ago in the morning news that someone tried to kill the president while he was giving a speech. Thankfully no one was injured, but last he heard they hadn't caught the criminal either.

"Probably." Lambo answered "But the fact that they don't have any clues on the guy means that he's not just any criminal. To be able to try and get away with that without leaving behind any fingerprint, bullet or trace. Even some of my best hitmen make those kinds of mistakes now and then."

"Whatever is going on must have put the Mafia World in danger to the point where Master Dino was forced to summon so many Bosses in one place. This only happens once a year and this year, it already happened once." Archie said.

"You're talking about Russia aren't you?" Lambo asked. It was a tradition that once every year all of the Mafia Bosses of the Vongola Alliance would get together in once city for a week. This meeting's main objective was for Mafia Bosses who had reached an advanced age to name their successors. The rest of the Mafia Leaders were the witnesses in order to avoid future internal conflicts. Since Tsuna was too young to think about retirement and had no current heirs in mind he only went there to remind the other Bosses that the Vongola Family was still alive and stable.

"Well, it's useless to just guess and since we don't have any further information we can't really conclude anything." Archie sighed. Not knowing anything was a strange feeling to him, it was a mixture of frustration, anger and self pity. He didn't like it one bit. Archie rubbed his eyes, he was tired to the point of exhaustion, and he remembered he still had to take care of Master Ryohei's usual number of targets, seeing as how the boxer's assistant was unable to do it for him. Every time he closed his eyes he felt as if he was going to fall asleep.

"You really need to get some sleep shishou." Lambo said worrying about his former teacher "It's not good for you to sleep so little."

"Can't. I still have to guard this stupid door and make sure Master Ryohei's targets don't get piled up." Archie sighed, he really needed a rest and it worried him that it would affect his work.

"Well, leave that to me." Lambo said grinning. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number he used pretty much every day.

"Lambo, where the hell are you!? Do you think it's funny to just leave me all this paperwork to me while you go do God knows what!?" Archie immediately identified the voice as his other deshi, the little Chinese girl that had a Thunder Flame and had been friends with the Bovino since they were five years old.

"I-Pin calm down." Lambo said, "I'm talking to shishou right now. I'm going to take over his work for today. Could you please send me whatever he has to do and I'll take care of it?"

"Why? You have your own work you lazy cow!" I-Pin yelled. Even if Archie was a few feet away from the phone he could still hear her voice.

"I-Pin, he looks twice his age because of how tired he is, c'mon do it as a favor for the poor guy." Archie frowned at the age comment but decided to let it slide since he was actually doing a favor for him.

"Fine, fine I'll do it." I-Pin agreed.

"Also, I heard shishou was taking care of Ryohei's targets but since I'll be too busy watching a door, call a couple of guys from our Divison and tell them I want them all finished by tomorrow morning or they know what happens." Lambo ordered. Archie grinned at how he the fifteen year old was acting. And to think five years ago he was still a complete crybaby.

"Ok." the Chinese girl obeyed.

"Oh and I-Pin…."Lambo put his hand around the phone so that his shishou couldn't hear what he was about to say, "I miss you." Although Archie couldn't hear that last part, the blush across the Thunder Guardian gave him a clear idea of what he had said.

After Lambo hung up the phone and put it away he turned to look at his shishou and with a smile he said "See? All taken care of, now go to your room and rest."

Archie was thankful for what the boy had done so he sighed and nodded agreeing that it was necessary for him to take a good sleep "Thanks….."

As he started to walk through the hallway he turned and looked at his former student, "Lambo." Lambo smiled . His heart swelled just a bit. Now they weren't just Boss and subordinate, they were also friends.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yamamoto Takeshi was beyond happy right now. He had a lovely silver haired man in his arms and the widest smile on his face. The baseball player placed a small kiss on top of Gokudera's head, making him squirm a little in his sleep. Yamamoto couldn't sleep; he was way too happy. He carefully got out of bed, making sure not to wake up his lover. He put a blanket around his waist and walked up to the phone. Gokudera looked so cute sleeping that it made Yamamoto want to go back to his side as fast as possible but first he needed to talk to someone. He quickly dialed the familiar phone number and made sure not to talk too loud to make sure he doesn't wake the silver haired man. The phone rang once, twice, three times before he heard a tired voice pick up on the other side of the line.

"Hello?" Archie said with a yawn soon following.

"Archie, I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" Yamamoto asked trying to sound as apologetic as possible.

The red head lifted himself up and turned on the lights of his bedroom knowing he was probably not going to be able to go back to sleep. "No sir, it's only two in the morning, why would I be sleeping?" Archie asked sarcastically, "Do you need something, sir?"

"Oh yeah! Umm Hayato agreed, he said it was okay to hire someone!" Yamamoto said excited, "Could you please make sure this guy comes here by tomorrow afternoon?"

"I don't know sir, the person I was thinking of for the job is currently in Taiwan." Archie sighed, "I don't know if it will be possible."

"Fine, but please make him come as soon as possible." Yamamoto accepted, "Good night Archie. And…….thanks for everything." The black haired man was really thankful for his assistant. Archie was hard-working, loyal and honest. It shamed Yamamoto to a certain degree how he asked him to clean up his room, and fetch his lunch and look after the door while he was having sex.

"You're welcome sir, good night."

After he hung up the phone he walked groggily to his desk, opened the drawer and took out a picture that was several years old. No matter where he went he always kept said picture with him. It was a reminder of where he came from and who helped him get there. In the picture there were two people dressed with military uniform, and on the back the words "Me and Usagi" were marked in black ink. He smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Is he going to be here anytime soon?" Lambo asked, getting tired of waiting for the helicopter that was supposed to bring Gokudera's future assistant. They had been waiting for half an hour already and he was reaching the end of his patience. He turned to look at his shishou who didn't look impatient but instead he actually looked rather eager. He was fidgeting with his pocket chain which meant that he was actually looking forward to see the guy. Then he turned to look at Yamamoto who had a wide grin across his face. Lambo thought that was because with the arrival of this person meant more free time for Gokudera which translated into more sex for him, Lambo rolled his eyes at such thought.

"No one asked you to be here." Archie said not turning to look at the boy, obviously tired of his whining.

"But I want to meet this guy" The red haired grinned when he heard the word 'guy', Lambo didn't know what was going through his mind but he was definitely willing to find out.

"Look, here he comes" Yamamoto said as he pointed to the sky, where a small black dot was approaching them fast. They soon heard the roar of the blades spinning and the wind was crashing against their faces and their hair whipped back from their faces. It was then that the helicopter landed and the blades gradually stopped spinning, ceasing the wind and the sounds. The aircraft had the Vongola Crest painted on the tail and the doors, that was when the door opened and the pilot got out, to which the three cocked an eyebrow. The pilot opened the passenger door and bowed as the person got out And that was when Yamamoto and Lambo's jaws dropped.

Instead of a man they have been expecting to see, they got a completely different thing. A young woman with long gleaming black hair and obsidian black eyes stepped off the aircraft. She had an hour glass figure with generous breasts, making the white shirt she was wearing just a little tight. Her long slender legs were covered by a pair of black pants that were just as tight as her shirt. Her tie was firmly tucked into her black jacket as it flapped slightly in the wind. As she got closer the three men were able to admire the features of her face more closely: her narrowed eyes seemed to be criticizing the three men in front of her, and her sensual lips were set in a small yet serious frown. She stood in front of Yamamoto and shook his hand. The swordsman looked down and saw that she was holding a sleek briefcase in her other hand

"My name is Abigail Song."

"Wow." Lambo said grinning.

"H-hello." Yamamoto stuttered.

"Long time no see, Usagi." Archie greeted with a grin across his face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Well, like I said before: this is the last chapter for Test of Love: The Rules. Before you start asking why I suggest you visit this website: **

**johnmnox. livejournal .com / 723.html (without the spaces)**

**that's where you'll find an explanation to what I mean and then you can decide whether to keep reading the sequel or not, I'd prefer if you go read my livejournal and then you review, so that I can hear what you think. Anyways, thanks a lot for all of your support and comments.**

**Also another announcement, since a few minutes ago I turned 21, (yes, it's my birthday I'm not joking) and I just came up with an idea: since I have a complete writer's block I am now taking suggestions for a one-shot of any pairing. If you think you have a good idea you can contact me any way you'd like and tell me which pairing, rating and a situation, for example:**

**Pairing: YamamotoXGokudera**

**Rating: T**

**Situation: Gokudera is trying to quit smoking but in order to do that he needs something else to become addicted to and Yamamoto just happens to be in the right place at the right time.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**On a completely different topic I'd like to thank two people for helping me so much with this chapter in particular, one of them is my beta and dear friend Jenny, you helped me so much with the creative part of this chapter I'm starting to think you're too good to be my beta and the other person is my………fiancé blushes deeply You know what you did to help me so no need to say.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The End**


End file.
